La mascota de Shadow?
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Shadow salva a un animal indefenso de las garras de una banda. Entre ambos crecera un gran lazo y las aventuras entre ambos le daran un giro a la vida del erizo solitario.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Esta es una nueva idea que espero sea apoyada! Imaginan a Shadow con una mascota? Pues este fic tiene varias de sus aventuras! Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**La mascota de Shadow?**_

_**Capitulo I: Salve un perro**_

Paseaba muy aburrido por las calmadas calles de Station Square en mitad de la noche. Su vida se habiha vuelto muy repetitiva luego de que acabaran con los metarex y que Eggman se rindiera. Realmente necesitaba un villano cerca y , porque no ser el uno?

Los alaridos de una diminuta multitud llamo su atension. Risas , burlas y una que otra blasfemia provenian de un pequeño callejon. Todo esto estaba acompañado por uno que otro chillido canino. Al asomarse se percato de que un grupo de cinco individuos atacaban a un cachorro indefenso.

No era su problema aquella escena , pero una de las cosas que mas odiaba era el abuso de poder. Asi que sin mucho cuidado de ser notado , se acerco al grupo con arma en mano.

-Largo de aquí.- Su grave voz alerto a la manada. Todos dieron varios pasos atrás al reconocer a la forma de vida perfecta mirandolos con cara de pocos amigos y amenazando con matarlos.-No lo volvere a repetir.-Fruncio mas su ceño y con el trago pesado en sus gargantas , la banda corrio despavorida.

Guardo el revolver y fijo sus ojos sangre sobre el can. Una husky siberiana de pelaje gris. Una cola demasiado larga para aquel cuerpo tan fragil y unos ojos fuego que le helarian la sangre a cualquiera. Una cicatriz adornaba su ojo derecho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su propia sangre.

Vio como esta se esforzaba por ponerse en sus cuatro patas pero sus extemidades temblaron y con un nuevo chillido se desplomo. Shadow noto como enroscaba su cola alrededor de su cuerpo , dejando ver solo su par de orejas. Alli fue cuando se percato de un hueco en la izquierda ; lo mas probable causada por una bala.

-Ve a casa.- Comando dandole la espalda para marcharse. Pero no vio que se moviera de su lugar. Miro sobre su hombro y se percato de que esta lo miraba girando su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de confusion.-Es que acaso eres de la calle?- Sacudio su cabeza luego de aquella interrogante. Enserio estaba hablando con un perro?

La husky asintio levemente antes de volver a esconderse entre el pelaje de su rabo. Temblaba de sobre manera y de seguro no sobreviviria esa noche sin no era curada.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Corria con todas sus fuerzas ; odiaba aquellas patas cortas. Las calles eran muy oscuras para su joven vision y no reconocia el lugar. Tenso sus orejas al notar los gritos de sus atacantes y un gran escalofrio recorrio su espina. "Porque no le hize caso a papa?" Dio un giro repentido y se adentro por lo que creia seria su forma de escape ; error. Un callejon sin salida no seria bueno para ella. La unica salida era saltar una verja a su derecha , pero era demasiado alta y sin manos seria una perdida de tiempo. Dio un suspiro al no escuchar mas a la ganga y se sento con su mirada fija en la salida.

-Alli esta! Agarrenla! No tiene escapatoria! Ya veras!- Los vio entrar y acorralarla por completo. Traian varias cosas en sus manos y ella sabria que las usarian en su contra.- Nuestro jefe te envia un adios jajajaja!

Luego de aquella frase sintio como le lanzaban varias rocas. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza , cola , costado y pata trasera izquierda fue lo proximo. Luego un chorro a presion de agua helada la lanzo a gran velocidad contra la pared y un *crac* le anuncio que tenia un hueso roto. Lo demas fueron patada tras patada. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando que todo acabara. Pero de pronto sintio que se detenian. Escucho una voz que logro pararle los pelos pero no entendio lo que decia. Sangre corria de aquella oreja maldita ; como ella le decia.

Lo ultimo que vio fue a los cinco zoomorfos correr como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio. Intento huir al ver a aquel erizo negro frente a ella. Si algo habia aprendido los ultimos años era que nada bueno venia de ellos. Escucho como este le decia que fuera a casa. Habria reido de no sentir tanto dolor. Ella no tenia casa , ya no.

Se acobijo con su cola esperando a que el azabache se marchara pero un fuerte agarre la sobresalto. La estaba cargando?

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow la tomo en brazos con cuidado de no lartimarla mas de lo que estaba. La llevaria aun lugar seguro y la curaria. Porque? No lo sabia. Pero tener un acompañante mascota no debia de ser tan malo.

Se deslizo a su maxima velocidad , llegando a su casa. Entro en un control caos y deposito al perro sobre uno de sus muebles en la sala. Lo penso por un momento y luego se marcho a su baño y se sento a la par del can malherido.

Lenta y delicadamente curo una a una sus lesiones y termino con un vendaje en una de sus patas traseras.

-Solo responderas si o no a mis preguntas. Quieres quedarte conmigo?- Asintio.- Respetaras mis reglas?- Asintio.- Muy bien.- Shadow solto un profundo suspiro antes de proceder.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

"Es_te erizo se ve peligroso. Pero a la vez me siento protegida entre sus brazos."- _Cerro sus ojos esperando poder descansar un poco. La fuerte brisa asotaba sus orejas pero con suerte su cola la cubria de lo demas. Lagrimas corrian por sus fragiles mejillas. Se sentia terrible.

Pero aquel mobiano la dejo sobre una superficie blanda y lo vio partir. Sintio el calor acogedor que aquella casa y miro a su alrededor en busqueda de una salida ; si la llegaba a necesitar.

La volvio a sorprender con su tacto. _"En que momento se sento ahí?" _El olor a alcohol lastimo su sencible olfato y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al sentir el peculiar ardor de la sustancia en sus heridas. Con suerte termino rapido. Lo escucho hacerle un par de interrogantes y sinceramente no tenia de otra que aceptar. No queria volver a la calle y menos en su estado.

-No te treparas en los muebles , no romperas nada , tampoco dormiras conmigo y mucho menos haras tus necesidades en todas partes.-" _Genial. Ahora soy su mascota."_\- No me paso mucho en casa. Asi que si decides venir conmigo tienes que seguirme el paso y no darme molestias. - _"Supongo que no tengo de otra."_

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Al terminar con su larga lista de "No's" se marcho y fue a su cocina seguido del can que utilizaba su cola de soporte para no lastimar mas su pata. Este detalle le estuvo curioso pero no dijo nada. Agarro un plato hondo y saco una lata de pollo y se lo dejo en el suelo para que comiera. Despues le sirvio un poco de agua y se fue. Necesitaba darse una ducha caliente para ralajarse un poco.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Termino de comer su pollo dando gracias de que no fuera comida seca de perro y fue al plato de agua. _"Odio el agua caliente." _Agarro el plato en sus dientes con cuidado de no derramarlo y olfateo al erizo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta dejando el plato en el piso y se sento a esperarlo.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Shadow abrio la puerta sin notar su presensia ; por lo que tuvo que apartarse para no ser atropellada por el. Pero el plato no corrio con la misma suerte.

-**0000000000000000000000000000-**

-Ahhhhh!- Cayo de lleno al suelo al sentir que se tropezaba con algo. Giro su vista y vio al can con aquel gesto de confusion al girar su cabeza y solto un gruñido. Se paro rapidamente y la toalla que resguardaba en su cadera quedo en el suelo , dejandolo completamente desnudo ante la vista del perro.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

"_Oh por Caos!" _Se agacho tapando sus ojos con sus patas en un intento por borrar aquella imagen de su mente.

-Que demonios hace este plato aquí?- Agacho sus orejas al escuchar aquel grito furioso pero no miro.- Ya me he puesto la toalla.- Destapo un ojo con desconfianza y al ver que era cierto lo vio a los ojos y apunto su mirada al agua derramada.- Que tiene el agua?- Ahora la miraba de brazos cruzados .

No podia hablar! Como le responderia a eso? Lo penso un momento y luego entro al baño. Dio un salto a la ducha y parandose en dos patas apunto con su oscico la llave para el agua caliente.

Observo como el semblante de Shadow cambiaba. Parecia algo , incredulo?- Almenos eres inteligente.- "_Almenos? Acaso deberia sentirme mejor por eso? No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer."_

-Limpiaras este desastre con tu cola.- Giro su cabeza nuevamente. _"Esta hablando enserio?"_

-Ahora.- Su tono autoritario y mirada penetrante le causo un gran escalofrio. Suspiro rendida y limpio el agua ante su mirada ; que no era mucha. Su cola estaba pesada ahora y debia de liberar el agua. Regreso a la ducha y giro su cola para esprimirla y se marcho.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Vio al canino pasar de largo y regresar a la cocina con aquel plato en el oscico. En su mente solo rondaba aquella curiosidad acerca del inusual rabo. _"Que mas podra hacer con eso?"_

Guio sus pasos a la cocina y y la encontro recostada en una esquina con sus ojos cerrados. Su cola ahora estaba humeda , por lo que asumio que era la razon para que su cola estuviera lejos de su cuerpo.

Agarro el plato de agua y virtio un poco fria para luego colocarlo frente a esta despues de retirar el vacio de comida. Sonrio complacido al verla tomar con algo de desespero aquel contenido. Se mantenia fragando el plato cuando sintio como le tocaban en la parte baja de la pierna. Fijo sus ojos carmesi al suelo y vio los fuego de esta verlo espectante con el plato en su oscico. Comprendio y tomo el envase asintiendo y la vio volver a su lugar.

\- Por hoy dormiras en el sofa.- Y tras decir esto ultimo se marcho a su cuarto.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperte con un dolor de los mil demonios en todo mi cuerpo. Baje de aquella butaca y guie mis pasos al baño. Busque con dificultad la forma de subir al inhodoro y luego al lavamanos para poder revisar el botiquin tras el gras espejo y encontrar unas aspirinas.

-Que estas haciendo ahora?- Escuche su perezosa voz a mis espaldas pero no le dirigi mi atension. Tome un pote blanco con unas pastillas que ya conocia y baje de un salto.

Pase por su lado y este me siguio luego de rascar sus ojos. Me causo algo de gracia el saber escuchar sus pies arrastrarse por el suelo. Pare frente a la nevera mirandolo. Con suerte comprenderia el porque.

-Eres un perro que toma aspirinas?- Gruñi al escuchar su tono medio burlon. Me sonrio con prepotencia y abrio la nevera para sacar agua y servirla en el plato. Tomo el pote de pastillas y me dio un par.

Sentia su mirada fija en mi y voltee a verlo con molestia.- Tambien sabes leer?- Inquirio preparando café luego de alfin apartar la vista. Respondi con la cabeza y le devolvi el plato.

-Al menos eres inteligente.- Aquello me hizo enfurecer nuevamente. Pero deja que el se entere con quien esta hablando.

Lo ignore por completo y volvi a tomar lugar en la esquina de la cocina.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Esa tarde Shadow se marcho y la dejo en la casa sola. Advirtiendole que queria que todo estuviera igual cuando regresara. Se encamino al supermercado para buscar varias cosas que le hacian falta y no pudo evitar entrar a la seccion de mascotas.

-Si me permites opinar creo que este te quedara divino.- Volteo irritado al encontrarse con el erizo azul burlezco a sus espaldas , el cual sostenia una cadena de mascotas color rosada con campanitas.

-Hmph! Has arruinado mi sorpresa faker!- Volteo de brazos cruzados.

-Sorpresa?- Sonic hizo una mueca de confusion y se acerco con inocencia a Shadow.

-Veras. Amy esta planeando un picnic para esta tarde y me pidio que buscara comida para ti. Pero no logro decifrar que raza eres. Tal vez una mezcla de chihuahua con salchicha?- Su sonrisa prepotente adorno su rostro al ver la cara de furia del azul.

-Ja ja ja! Yo soy un pastor aleman.- Continuo con el juego guiñandole un dedo.

-Ahh! Ahora recuerdo! Amy dijo que eras sato , pero gracias por la ayuda.

Sonic chasqueo sus dientes antes de partir bastante molesto. Shadow ultimamente le ganaba en sus juegos y ya no era divertido molestarlo. Shadow lo vio partir y observo el collar rosado en el suelo. "Estos collares son horribles. No imagino a… Ahora que lo pienso no se ni que sexo es. Tendra nombre ya?" Ignoro sus pensamientos y decidio tomar una bolsa de comida para perros pequeños. Freno de golpe al ver unas camas para mascotas y decidio que si no la queria encontrar en sus muebles debia de conseguir una.

-Oye! Enserio Amy hara un picnic?- Sonic grito desde el otro lado de la tienda al ver al azabache pasar.

Shadow rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion y continuo su camino.

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe y lo vio llegar a la cocina con varias bolsas. Se paro en dos patas observandolo con atension, movia su cola con emocion sin poderlo evitar.

Shadow guardo varias cosas en la alacena y tambien de perdio un momento en lo que ella asumia era su cuarto. Su estomago rugio y ladro para llamar su atension.

-Que quieres?

-Auh!- Corrio a la nevera y dio un salto.

-Agua?- Nego.- Asi que tienes hambre?- Auh!

Shadow saco de entre las bolsas restantes un envase de metal con dos divisiones. Y tomo la bolsa de comida seca , virtio una porcion y lo coloco en el suelo.

"Que demonios es esto? Rocas? Ladrillos?" Empujo el plato a un lado y se recosto en su esquina. Shadow la vio con una ceja alzada y luego miro al plato.

-No te gusta la comida de perros?- Esta nego y rodeo su cuerpo con su cola. Suspiro con cansancio tomando la cama y poniendola a la par de ella. Comprendia que ella no comiera aquello. El tampoco lo habria hecho. Con suerte estaba preparado.

-Eres hembra?-Saco una nueva lata de pollo y la sirvio mientras el almorzaba un emparedado y soda. La vio asentir y comenzar a comer gustoza.- Y tienes nombre?- Volvio a asentir.

**-000000000000000000-**

Una aparente tormenta se asomaba y los truenos resonaban por toda la casa. Solo esperaba que su mascota no se pusiera a ladrar como las demas. Escucho como rasguñaba su puerta y chillaba con suavidad.

Camino con cansancio y abrio la puerta de su cuarto para verla en dos patas y con la lengua por fuera.-Ahora que?

La vio como corria para que la siguiera. Cruzaron la sala , cocina y pasaron por un pasillo que daba a la parte trasera. Volvio a raspar la puerta y lo volteo a ver.- Es solo lluvia y rayos.- Se masajeo su cien dandole la espalda.- Auh!

Ahora ella apuntaba a la perilla de la puerta. Queria salir.- No. -Shadow camino llegando hasta la sala pero ella corrio y se detuvo frente a el.- Hhe dicho que no.

Se recosto en uno de sus sofas y encendio la television. Ya no podria dormir gracias a que ella le espanto todo indicio de sueño. Sintio como las patas delanteras de esta se posaban sobre sus muslos y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes ; ahora eran completamente negros y totalmente adorables.

-Para que demonios deseas salir con esta lluvia?- Cansado de la insistencia del cachorro se marcho , abrio la puerta y la dejo salir.

No hacia mucha brisa pero eso no importaba al ver los grandes rayos casi tocando el suelo de su patio. No era un patio muy grande pero si era bastante privado ; que era lo unico que le importaba. Su casa estaba en medio de un bosque y no habia ninguna vivienda cerca. Los grandes arboles rodeaban la zona y era muy dificil que alguien pudiera traspasar su propiedad. Se cruzo de brazos viendo como esta salia velozmente y se mojaba.

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Corrio al centro de aquella zona con grama y comenzo a dar vueltas mirando al cielo. Aquello parecia que empeoraba el clima pero eso solo la contentaba mas. Un trueno retumbo y dio un gran salto cachando un rayo. Cayo al suelo con sus energias renovadas y heridas curadas. _" Oh si! Ahora si soy yo! En parte…" _Un aura purpura la rodeo mientras jugaba con emocion y se empapaba toda.

Pero una gran grieta la alerto. Olfateo con cautela mirando al arbol que se encontraba al final. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se giro para correr pero sintio como algo le ataba las patas traseras de golpe y la obligaba a desplomarse soltando un chillido. Escucho un *bang* y miro a la puerta , donde habia dejado a Shadow y lo vio apuntando con su arma a espaldas de ella.

**-0000000000000000000000000000-**

La vio absorber aquel rayo como si fuera una simple luz y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Luego se percato de que un aura purpura la rodeaba y ya no cogeaba o utilizaba su cola de soporte. _"Criatura tonta." _Sonrio ante su pensamiento al ver la correr nuevamente. Sin duda era un can muy peculiar.

Observo como esta frenaba de golpe mirando a la arboleda y se asustaba corriendo en su direccion. "Que?" Y lo vio. Una sombra borroza le lanzaba una amarra que la inmobilizo y la hizo caer. Sin persarlo dos veces , saco su arma y la disparo. Si bien no volvio a ver al atacante , si sabia que no volveria a meterse con ella.

Corrio bajo la lluvia y la tomo en brazos volviendo a la casa. Sentia como temblaba en su pecho. En ese momento le hirvio la sangre. Que tenia ella que todo el mundo buscaba hacerle daño? Hasta donde tenia entendido ella era bastante tranquila e inteligente. Por lo menos no volveran a molestarla si saben lo que les conviene.

Retiro aquella amarra y la solto. Esta camino arrastrando su cola hasta su cama y se recosto.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

* * *

**_Que opinan? Les gusto? Desean un siguiente capitulo? Espero que si! Porque escribi este fic muy animada xD Tres dias para ser exacta! Pero para mi valio la pena! Asi que ya saben! Dejen sus reviews!Este fic esta completo! Espero que lo apoyen! Para los que se preguntan que paso con Como enamorar a Shadow , tuve un terrible problema! El file desaparecio de mi compu u.u asi que estoy luchando por encontrarlo! Si no lo logro en dos semanas subire el nuevo capitulo reescrito ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vaya veo que les gusto mi fic ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! :D**_

_**Este el el segundo capitulo. Disfruten ;D**_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

Comia su pollo calmadamente , cuando Shadow entro a la cocina hablando por su mobil. No le presto mucha atension y termino de comer. Lo vio sentarse en el sofa con una taza de café y se sento frente a el. Estaba completamente aburrida y necesitaba hacer algo. Pero salir sola no era una opcion.

-No , Rose. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. Si. Ya se! Pero no!- Discutia con una chica aparentemente. Ella lo estaba intentanto de convencer de algo , pero de que?- No ire al maldito picnic!- Alzo la voz tirando su cabeza para atrás. Y la husky pudo escuchar claramente una chica histerica gritar _**"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" **_

"_Un picnic? Sera divertido! Vamos Shadow di que si! Alfin se su nombre jajaja." _Se paro en dos patas y recargo su cabeza en el regazo del erizo negro. Shadow la miro confundido hasta que vio sus ojos suplicantes.

-No ire! Ninguna me convencera!- Se paro de golpe alejandose de ella y esta lo siguio con la misma mirada. _"Eso ya lo veremos."_

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

"_Amy no paraba de rogarme por que fuera con ella y sus amigos a ir a un picnic. Pero como odio eso! Todos siempre terminan peleando o besuqueandose o peor Amy llorando! Van quince minutos que me esta pidiendo que vaya. Esa erizo si que es insistente."_

Me sente en el sofa apunto de colgar cuando senti un peso en extraño en mis rodillas. Baje la mirada y vi al cachorro mirarme de forma suplicante. "Que quie…oh no."

Le dije que no me convencerian y me marche al patio. Colgue el celular y mire a aquel perro mirarme con sus ojos suplicantes. _"Ahhhg! Maldita sea! Como decirle que no a eso?" _

Completamente derrotado y frustrado la mire y le señale a la casa para que entrara.-Nos iremos en diez minutos.

-Auh!- Ladro con alegria y una sonrisa triunfante y se marcho.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

Camine junto con Shadow a un parque al otro lado del bosque de su casa. Algo lejos para mi gusto , pero estoy acostumbrada a las largas caminatas. Pronto vi a la lejania una erizo rosada perseguir a un erizo azul y sonrei. Ella al notar nuestra presencia , freno y nos recibio con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que vendrias!- Lo abrazo con fuerza y por un momento senti pena por el. Creo que le estaba cortando el aire.

-Awwww que cosa mas hermosa! Es tuya?- Dio un saltito , cuan niña chiquita y me acaricio en la cabeza.- No sabia que tenias una mascota! Awwww como se llama?- jajajaja era agradable pero su voz casi me deja sin audicion.

-No lo se.

-No le has puesto un nombre?- Su cara de tragedia valia un millon.

-No tengo que. Ella ya tiene uno. Si logras decifrar cual es te debo un helado.- Shadow realmente se veia seguro de que ganaria.

-Mmmm veamos…Pinky?- Negue.- Ohhhh! Me entiendes! Mucho mejor! Ven conmigo!- Mire a Shadow antes de proceder.

-Diviertete.- Fue lo unico de dijo. Corri tras de ella hasta aquel erizo azul.

-Sonic! Mira la mascota de Shadow! No es hermosa?- No hay que ser adivino para saber que ella esta enamorada de ese chico.

-Si vaya que es una preciosidad!- El tal Sonic me acaricio la cabeza y volvio a salir corriendo.

-Oye! Ni modo…- Suspiro triste y se sento frente a mi.- Mmm que tal colas?- Negue.- Shasa?- Negue.- Floffy?- Negue.-Flame?-Negue…

**-000000000000000000000000-**

Me recoste sobre el arbol en el que se estaba llevando a cabo el picnic. Tails , cream , Blaze y Silver acomodaban todo mientras Knuckles discutia por si mobil apartado; Sonic corria de un lado a otro y Amy se mantenia con la husky.

-Oye Shads! La comida era para ella cierto?- Sonic subio al arbol y se sento en la rama bajo los pies del azabache.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que podias estar aquí?

-Ah! Vamos Shadow. Trata de no ser un amargado por una vez en tu vida!

-Humph!

-Bien! Es obvia tu respuesta. De donde la sacaste? Tengo entendido que esos perros son caros. Aunque creo que nunca he visto uno como ella. Es como una mejora de la raza jajajajja.

-Una banda casi la mata.

-Ohh…bueno! Que te parece una carrera?- Sus ojos brillaban con ilusion.

-No.

-Ohhh vamos!

-No.

-Shadyyyyyyyy.

-Asi menos! Faker!

-Per…

\- A comer chicos!- Tan pronto Sonic escucho aquel anuncio por parte de Tails bajo a donde todos se reunian y comenzo a deborar todo lo que habia a su paso.

"Ya me respondio su es un erizo o puerco espin. Puerco!"

Shadow bajo del arbol y vio llegar a Amy con la cachorro. Esta se sento junto al azabache y Amy frente a ella.

-Ahhh! Esta demasiado complicado su nombre!- Se quejo halando sus puas.

-Awww que bella!- Cream se sento junto a Amy admirando al can.-De quien es? Puedo tocarla?

-Adelante.- Respondi sin interes.

-Gracias señor Shadow!- Acaricio suavemente la parte baja del oscico de esta y su pata izquierda trasera comenzo a dar golpes en el suelo.

-Parece que has encontrado su zona sencible.- Sonrio con dulzura Amy mirando a la conejita.

-jijiji! Como se llama?

-Aun no sabemos.- Suspiro cansada la rosada.-Intento adivinar diciendole nombres al azar pero no pego ninguna.

-Mmm puedo intentar?- Inquirio con dulzura. Solo asinti.

-Mmm a ver. Tienes ojos fuego y piel gris…Algo que tenga que ver con Luz?- La husky asintio con alegria mientras meneaba su cola.

-Te llamas Luz?- Amy sonaba sorprendida. Y esta volvio a negar.

-Que tal Lucy?

-Auh! Auh! Auh!- Salto sobre la conejita y la abrazo. Otro perro la habria lamido pero esta solo la abrazo mientras Cream reia alegre.

"Vaya. Alfin se su nombre."

-No es justo! Yo queria ese helado!- Pataletio con sus cachetes inflados.

-Creo que Cream compartira el suyo contigo.

-Claro que si! Mmm que helado?- La conegita miro a Amy espectante.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000-**

_***toc,toc,toc,toc!TOC!***_

-Ahhhhg! Quien demonios se antoja de fastidiarme a estas horas?- Miro a su reloj de mano y vio que marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana. Paso de largo por el baño y freno de golpe al escuchar la ducha. _"Quien demonios esta en mi baño? Ahgg juro que hoy matare a alguien."_

Al asomarse casi se ahoga con su salida al ver a cierta canina ducharse. Se encontraba en dos patas y usaba sus patas delanteras para limpiarse la cabeza y orejas. Lo vio por el rabo de el ojo y le gruño y ladro para que se marchara.

_***toc,toc,toc,toc!TOC!***_

-Casi olvido la razon de que no este durmiendo!- Se quejo resoplando con molestia y fue a abrir.

-Hola Shady! Llevo casi una eternidad tocando! Casi entro estilo ninja por la ventana de la cocina. No me asustes asi!- Vio a la chica murcielago pasar de largo y sentarse en su sofa.

-Mas vale que ni lo intentaras.- Shadow cerro la puerta irritado y se marcho a preparar su café , ignorandola por completo.

-Ahhg el sargento me envio a buscarte.- Camino en su direccion mirando a todos lados.

-Que quiere ahora?- Rodo sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba.- Que buscas?

-Donde esta?

-Quien?

-Ella.

-Quien es ella?

-Ay! No te hagas! Ya todos me lo contaron!

-Rouge!

-Shadow!

El azabache miraba retante a la murcielago cruzada de brazos. Ella lo miraba divertidamente mientras el solo imaginaba un sin numero de formas de matarla alli mismo.

-Tienes cinco segundos para hablar…uno...dos…-Comenzo a enumerar con sus dedos mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse.-…tres…

-La perra! Quien mas?- Rendida respondio , volviendo a buscar con la mirada.

-En el baño.-Hablo sin interes recordando aquella escena. Casi rie al visualizar aquellos ojos asustados de ella.

-Mantienes a la pobre en el baño? Que pasa contigo erizo!- Molesta camino al baño y abrio la puerta. Shadow llego y se detuvo tras de ella mirando lo que hacia ahora el can.

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Se habia despertado temprano como de costumbre y se encamino al baño luego de tomar un poco de agua. Se metio en la ducha e intento cerrar la puerta con su cola pero como el dia anterior , no tenia suficiente fuerza. _"Tendre que limpiar el agua con mi cola otra vez." _

Se enjabono su cuerpo con dificultad y luego procedio a su cabeza , con cuidado de no enjabonar sus ojos. Pero sintio que era observada y giro un poco para ver a un Shadow con sus puas alborotadas y ojos cansados , viendola con sorpresa. _"Algun dia lo superara." _Bromeo en sus adentros antes de gruñir para que se fuera. Vio como rodaba sus ojos y cerraba al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

Termino de limpiar el suelo y salto hasta el lavamanos. Tomo la pasta y se unto un poco en su lengua. _"Necesito un cepillo de dientes."_ Suspiro y paseo la pasta por toda su boca y colmillos. La puerta se abrio de golpe y vio a una murcielago blanca de ojos aqua mirarla con asombro mientras Shadow fruncia su ceño.

-Dime que no usaste mi cepillo!- Nego con un gran espumero en su boca , volvio a la presencia de la blanquecina y se enjuago su oscico calmadamente.

-Vaya es una chica limpia! Bien te vere en la estacion 36. El jefe quiere conocer a tu chica.- "_Se refiere a mi?" -_Y hermosaa!Pense que siendo tuya seria un doberman o algo asi.

Vio como la murcielago se marchaba y Shadow suspiraba molesto mirando al suelo. _"Porque estara tan irritado? Si. Se que tiene un carácter dificil , pero nunca lo vi asi."_

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

_"Para que demonios el quiere conocer a Lucy? Espero que no para entrenarla. La pobre es demasiado fragil. Pero ordenes son ordenes." _

Shadow volvio su vista a la husky que lo miraba espectante. - Come. Saldremos en cinco minutos.- Observo como esta asintia calmadamente y se marchaba a la cocina.

Entro al baño y se dio una corta ducha , limpio sus dientes y salio a buscar a Lucy. La vio detenidamente mientras esta lo esperaba frente a la puerta de salida. Tan solo era un cachorro aun. Debia de tener unos siete u ocho años caninos. "Solo espero que no sea para reclutarla."

Aun tenia en mente el como la habia encontrado hacia un par de dias y si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella no podria defenderse sin un largo y duro entrenamiento.

* * *

**Que querra el gefe de Shadow con Lucy? :O Que les parecio? :D Siii lo seee! Es muy corto u.u pero bueno! Es lo unico que pude editar ( El sabado viajo y estoy con el irritante ajetreo de las maletas u.u) anyway! Espero saber que opinan de mi capitulo! Y como fue corto! Si obtengo bastantes reviews,para el martes ya lo estare subiendo! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Nuevo capitulo de la mascota de Shadow! Lamento mucho los retrasos u.u Muchas gracias a los que han apoyado mi fic y me han dejado sus reviews! Si desean estar mas altanto de las actualizaciones pueden dar like a mi pagina en fb : Dark Angel Amy :3 Y asi nos conocemos mejor! Sin mas que decir , los dejo para que lean.**_

_-00000000000000000000000000-_

_**Capitulo III**_

Paseo por las instalasiones del ARK junto a aquel erizo negro. Sentia las miradas curiosas sobre ella y varios : Awwww , no es hermosa? Vaya que curiosa cola , que clase que perro es ese? , un lobo?…

Aplano sus orejas en su cabeza y se abrazo con su cola al sentirse cohibida por tanta atension sobre ella. Diviso frente a ellos a la murcielago anterior y a un tiburon martillo uniformado a su par.

-Oficial Hedgehog. Lucy.- Saludo formalmente mientras Shadow y yo asintiamos de forma educada.

-Para que a sido solicitada mi presencia , señor?

-Me han informado de su nueva adquisicion. Y deseamos entrenarla para que trabaje junto a usted.

-Ella no…

-No aceptaremos una negativa.- Advirtio con tono autoritario mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Vi como Shadow me observaba. No comprendi su mirada. Acaso deseaque yo huya o algo asi?

-Señor! La zona de entrenamiento esta lista y a su disposicion.- Un nuevo soldado aparecio. Un carey ; se podia apreciar que era mucho mas agradable que el pez gigante.

-Lleve al perro al la entrada y preparense para comenzar.- El tiburon se marcho a unas mesas frente a unos televisores gigantes. Observe a Shadow con preocupacion esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

-000000000000000000000-

-Y su collar , señor?- El carey me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No lo necesita. Digale lo que tiene que hacer y lo hara.- Intente sonar lo mas cortante posible. Estaba bastante molesto como para soportar el no querer matar a alguien mas.

Asintio algo asustado y lo vi dirigirse a Lucy. Esta me miro ; parecia que me pedia permiso o mas bien que la rescatara. Maldicion! No podia hacer nada. Le indique que se marchara con el soldado y se marcho arrastrando su cola.

-Ven. Sientate conmigo antes de que pulverizes a alguien con la mirada.- Escuche bromear a Rouge mientras me guiaba a uno de los asientos de aquella sala en donde veriamos todo el proceso del entrenamiento.

Nos hubicamos a la par del pez grisaceo y los televisores se encendieron. Lucy se encontraba en una cabina oscura. La primera prueba del entrenamiento mas dificil.

-Esto es para profesionales.- Endureci mi mirada al dirigirme al sargento.

-Asi es. Lo mejor para mi mejor soldado.- Su tono fue sarcastico. _"Acaso busca pleito conmigo? Vaya que te lamentaras."_

-Ella no esta preparada. Es solo un cachorro.- Casi escupi las palabras.

-Por su bien , espero que sea inteligente. El primer requisito para esta fase.

-Son tres requisitos! Inteligencia , velocidad y fuerza. Ella no es suficientemente fuerte!

-Entonces preparece para verla caer.

Me pare rapidamente pero el brazo de Rouge me detuvo y me miro desaprobatoriamente. Sabia que estaba pensando. El solo queria sacarme de mis casillas y lo estaba consiguiendo. Respire hondo y volvi a tomar asiento mirando a la pantalla encendida. _"Espero que seas tan inteligente como pienso."_

_-000000000000000000000000000000-_

-Ven conmigo linda.- La voz de aquella tortuga me hizo sentir algo mejor. Pero sabia que me llevaria directo al matadero. No culpo a Shadow por esto. Se que el no quiere ponerme en peligro pero el ejercito es asi , y yo lo comprendo.

Lo segui y quedamos frente a una puerta de metal que se abrio para que entrara.- Suerte ,Lucy.- Lo escuche hablar de forma sincera. Asenti con una sonrisa y me adentre a aquel lugar.

Era un cuarto oscuro. Un espacio suficientemente grande para ocupar a un humano. Una luz se encendio en la pared frente a ella y una voz resono.-Oxigeno disponible para cinco minutos y disminuyendo.

"Genial. Me quieren matar asfixiada?" Ilumino sus ojos levemente y encontro en una de las paredes un boton que se camuflaba en la misma. Se paro en dos patas y lo presiono. El suelo bajo sus patas cedio y cayo sobre lo que parecia ser grama alta. Pajaros sonaban a la distancia y no veia a nadie alli. Paseo su mirada por la zona y olfateo antes de dar un paso en falso.

*Bang!* Retrocedio velozmente ocultandose tras una roca. Miro al suelo y vio una bala de goma; talvez no la mataria pero le haria una fuerte lesion. Entonces los vio. Cinco soldados se camuflaban entre unos arbustos que la rodeaban. "_Supongo que debo derribarlos para continuar." _El unico problema era que ellos son humanos ; le multiplicaban en tamaño.

Se escurrio como pudo quedando de espaldas a uno de ellos y lo derribo con su cola; este desaparecio ante sus ojos. "Uno menos." El problema era que al atacarlo , alerto a los demas.

"Piensa rapido!" Miro a su alrededor y vio una roca del tamaño de una mano. La agarro con su cola y la lanzo lejos de su hubicacion y los soldados cambiaron de direccion. Aquella grama le ayudaba , no podia camuflarse pero era bastante pequeña. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo. Salto de roca en roca hasta estar bastan te alta y salto sobre uno de ellos mordiendolo en el cuello; este tambien desaparecio. Los demas la vieron y dispararon. "Auch!" Chillo al sentir que uno de ellos atinaba en su cola.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que se logro ocultar detrás de una roca. Corrio y se metio en uno de los arbustos y un soldado la siguio y sin pensarlo se tiro sobre el arbusto pero ella lo esperaba a un lado. Y cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo maldiciendo volvio a sonreir y lo mordio en el cuello.

"Solo dos mas." Los ultimos dos iban directo al arbusto lanzando disparos a lo loco. Giro su cabeza en confusion y corrio hasta ambos al ver que se quedaban sin balas a medio camino. Brinco lo mas alto que sus cortas patas se lo permitieron y con su pata erecta en la direccion contraria a su cuerpo los pudo tumbar a ambos a la vez. "Ufff termine con tan solo la cola lastimada y una pata." Penso con sarcasmo al correr a lo que parecia ser una muralla. Miro a todos lados con cautela y aquella pared cedio frente a sus ojos con una gran nube de tierra.

Pronto esto se disipo y reconocio varias figuras al final. Unos diez pastores alemanes la esperaban del otro lado mostrando sus dientes. "Pero que?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el suelo tenia diminutos monticulos de tierra. "Minas." Era casi imposible que ella lograra pasar sin activarlas y si lo hacia esos canes acabarian con ella. " No! No te rendiras Lucy! Tu haras esto y le demostraras a Shadow que eres digna de su compañía." Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y elevo la vista. Alli se encontraba Shadow y los demas mirandola por un cristal enorme. Se podia distinguir lo furioso que estaba Shadow y consternada que se sentia Rouge. Pero aquella sonrisa triunfante le hirvio la sangre. "Acaso piensas que me has derrotado? Jah!"

"No me abandones ahora amiga." Miro su cola herida y suspiro. Agito su rabo , que permanecia sobre el suelo , de atrás hacia delante y de un fuerte golpe creo una gran refaga de viento que lleno el lugar de tierra y lanzo todas las minas sobre los perros.

Tuvo que correr lejos para no ser alcanzada por las explosiones y se escondio detrás de un arbol hasta que el polvo desaparecio. Salio cojeando y vio a los perros inconsientes en el suelo. No eran explosivos reales pero si los dejaron fuera.

-Entrenamiento completado.- La voz del carey se escucho en toda el area y ella suspiro aliviada pero no paso nada. Nadie la saco de alli y volvio a mirar a donde estaban los tres individuos. Shadow tenia al tiburon agarrado de el cuello de su chaqueta de camuflaje y Rouge trataba de separarlos.

"Que ocurre?" Giro su cabeza en forma de confusion y escucho un sonido metalico resonar sobre ella. Trato de correr pero ya era tarde. Una gran red metalica la aprisiono contra el suelo. Pesaba demasiado y la mantenia recostada en el suelo; pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Un gran danes blanco y con manchas negras aparecio en escena con cara de pocos amigos. "Tienes que estar de broma!" Volvio a mirar donde se encontraba Shadow y se percato de que alfin habia soltado al tiburon y Rouge discutia con el entremedio del pez.

El perro comenzo a caminar a paso amenazante en su direccion y luego empezo a correr. Mordio la red ; era demasiado resistente. Lo unico que le quedaba era escabar en la tierra y rogar porque no hubiera nada de metal abajo. "Esto dolera." Elevo su trasero y con su cola levanto la pesada malla , saco las garras de sus patas delanteras y escarvo lo mas rapido posible hasta que ya no sintio el peso de la tramba y salio del otro lado ; justo a tiempo de que el danes le cayera encima.

Corrio a una roca y le salto encima mordiendolo en el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. El can chillo y corrio para sarcarsela de encima estuvo largo rato intentando quitarsela , daba saltos y soltaba patadas como toro endemoniado.

"Necesito una forma de acabar con el rapido!" Y en ese momento el perro gigante rodo por el suelo aplastandola y dejandola malherida. "Shadow!" Y como si el hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos giro haciendo contacto visual con aquellos ojos fuego suplicantes. Su mirada se endurecio mucho mas y giro para salir pero unos soldados lo detuvieron apuntandole con sus armas.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Los filosos dientes de su oponente alcanzaron su cuello y sus patas traseras la inmobilizo al ponerlas sobre su cuerpo maltrecho. Lagrimas corrieron inevitablemente y sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en el erizo negro que le apuntaba al tiburon en la cabeza con su arma mientras los demas amenazaban con acabar con el. "No."

Sus ojos se iluminaron y el perro aligero su agarre al sentir una fuerte corriente en su cabeza. Lucy aprobecho esto y giro enroscando su cola en el cuello de este para sofocarlo. El danes cayo al suelo corto de oxigeno y ella volvio a clavar sus dientes en su cuello hasta que lo dejo inconciente.

Miro nuevamente a Shadow y Rouge le señalaba a donde yo estaba. Pero su semblante no se relajo , solo logro bajar su arma y guardarla. Los demas soldados se retiraron.

-Vaya! Has derrotado al can lider de GUN! Eres un hueso duro de roer.- Exclamo alegre el carey entrando con un par de humanos que se llevaron al perro.- Ven conmigo linda.- Acaricio su cabeza y ella con camino casi sin fuerzas.

-000000000000000000000000000-

-Vaya…eso es un record.-Musito Rouge impresionada al ver a Lucy salir de la camara de oxigeno en menos de un minuto.

Vi como salia de la primera fase y llegaba a una zona con cinco atacantes armados. _"Juro que lo matare a sangre fria." _Con suerte Lucy los derribo con astusia y sin lastimarse gravemente. _"Solo una prueba que notes las minas con la vista y no activandolas." _

Me miro con confianza , pero no por eso mi coraje se dicipo. Pero lo que hizo me dejo asombrado. La recamara donde ella estaba con los canes , se lleno de polvo y no logre ver nada. Mi preocupacion crecio al ver que las bombas se activaban todas a la misma ves y los alaridos de los perros no se hicieron de esperar.

-Como le ocurra algo tu pagaras por ello!- Se acerco amenazante a su superior al no ver rastro de la chica de ojos fuego.

-Eso esta por verse.- Su sonrisa prepotente solo significaba algo para mi : _"Matame!" _Oh! Si el queria morir , asi es como se gana una muerte cruel y despiadada.

-Basta! Mirala! Esta bien!- Rouge se atraveso entre ambos señalando a la ventana de cristal. Y era cierto. Ella salia con dificultad de tras de un arbol y revisaba los cuerpos de los demas perros que estaban inconsientes."Chica lista." Sonrei de medio lado pero mi semblante cambio repentinamente al no ver que la sacaban de alli.

-Una prueba can!- La gruesa voz del tiburon martillo se escucho tras Rouge al dar la orden a un soldado por el intercon.

-De que hablas? Ella ya termino! Sacala de alli ahora_!- "Lo matare ! Juro que ya huelo tu cuerpo putrefacto en el vertedero mas cercano!"_

Entonces lo vi. Aquella red metalica que se usaba para derribar a los robots de Eggman , cayo sobre ella.- Basta! Ella no puede romper eso!- Grite irracundo al ver como liberaban al perro mas sadico de la compañía. _"La matara…"_

Continue intentando detener ese absurdo crimen cuando senti una mirada fija en mi; era ella. Sus ojos cristalizados suplicaban porque la ayudara mientras aquel gran danes la aplastaba con sus patas y la estrangulaba con sus filosos colmillos. Casi pude escuchar como ella gritaba mi nombre. Aparte la mirada y gire para salir y acabar con aquel juego , pero varios guardias me detuvieron apuntandome con sus armas. En un rapido movimiento saque mi pistola y le apunte al tiburon.

-Dejenme salir o le volare los cesos!- La piel de Shadow se torno negro brillante y sus ojos parecian un infierno apunto de quemar todo a su paso. Los militares temblaron ante la amenaza y el tiburon por primera vez se miraba aterrado.

-No hagas algo estupido.- Su voz temerosa aconsejo al de puas negras.- Exageras. Es solo un perro.

-Ella no es solo un perro!- Prepare las minuciones para disparar.- Se llama Lucy y esta bajo mi ciudado! Asi que mas vale que la saques o sera lo ultimo que veras!

-Lo hizo!- El chillido de Rouge logro lastimar mi sencible audicion. Vi sobre el cristal y baje mi arma. Enserio ella habia derrotado a aquella bestia? Baje el arma y la guarde.

"_Respira, Shadow…Todo este tiempo sobre actue?…No lo creo…"_

_-000000000000000000000000000-_

_**Y ese ha sido el tercer capitulo! Muero por sabe que opinan! Nos leeremos pronto :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos! :D Se que este fic a estado algo lento con las actualizaciones , pero ahora que he terminado Nightmare le dare prioridad :D No olviden pasar por mi fic Shadamy (literal xD) a ver si les gusta y me dejan saber sus opiniones ^_^ Y bien! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo! Disfruten ;)**

_**Capitulo IV**_

El carey entro junto con ella. Estaba toda machacada y su cuello sangraba. Pero su mirada en cierto modo me alivio. Se desplomo en el suelo ante mis pies. La mire un segundo y luego comprendi. La tome en brazos con cuidado y camine en direccion a la puerta. - Buscame a tu mejor veterinario ahora!- El carey temblo ante mi actitud explosiva y asintio.

-000000000000000000000000-

"_Que bien se siente estar entre sus brazos." _Shadow la llevo a una habitacion bastante alejada de la zona de entrenamiento. Temblaba entre sus brazos. Estaba demasiado aterrada y adolorida. Aun no entendia como era que no se habia desmayado.

Un cocodrilo gris entro vestido de doctor. Abrio una gabeta bajo la mesa y saco varios utensilios. Se coloco unos guantes y sus manos iban directo a mi cuerpo , pero la mano de Shadow lo detuvo.

-Estas aquí solo para explicar que es lo que tiene y que se necesita hacer. Yo hare el procedimiento.

-Shad…

-Nadie le pondra un dedo encima.-incluso a mi me puso los pelos de punta su tono molesto. Pero ala vez era agradable saber que se preocupaba por mi.

El doctor asintio y le brindo un par de guantes a Shadow. Le señalo en mi area del cuello y el azabache me giro con cuidado dejando la zona expuesta.- Necesitara que se desinfecte la zona y varios puntos seran necesarios.-Parecia que se estaba esforzando por no sonar intimidado por Shadow.

Shadow asintio y saco unos pedazos de algodón para desinfectarme. _"Ahhhhhh!" _Chille un poco al sentir mi piel hervir.- Sere breve.- Susurro consternado a mi oreja mientras acariciaba mi oscico. - Te anestesiare para que no te duela tanto.- Y asi como su dulce voz habia aparecido , desaparecio.

Y asi como lo prometio , me puso un cedante. Vi a Rouge entrar un rato mas tarde. - Eres una chica fuerte. Casi como yo.- Bromeo con una sonrisa frente a mi.- Ten.- Me extendio una galleta.-No le gusta la comida de perros Rou…-Ni siquiera lo pense antes de comerla. Olia deliciosa y su sabor era increible.

-No es comida de perros tonto! Es un dulce normal la diferencia es que no tiene tanto azucar o ingredientes dañinos para las mascotas.- Rouge coloco sus manos en ambas caderas.- Tengo toda una caja para ti! La deje en casa de mister gruñon.- Me guiño un ojo y se marcho antes de que Shadow la estrangulara por su comentario. Aquello me hizo reir.

Termino de suturarme y luego me vendo la pata. Con suerte no estaba rota. Lo mismo hizo con mi cola. Me tomo en brazos y salimos de la estacion. Habia sido un dia dificil y realmente extrañaba mi cama.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Estuvo en silencio todo el camino. No quejidos , no movimientos , no nada. tenia su vista fija en el horizonte. Cuando llegue la acoste en mi cama. Me miro con su tipico gesto de confusion.- Quedate aquí. Volvere pronto.- Necesitaba darme una ducha , pero sabia que al regresar ella estaria dormida y aun me faltaba algo por decir.

\- Me has impresionado. Sin duda estoy orgulloso de ti.- Sonrio de medio lado y se retiro.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

"_Me quedare dormida si lo espero y me matara cuando me vea." _Lentamente Lucy bajo de la cama y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban llego hasta la cama. Se recosto con su cola extendida y cerro sus ojos cediendo a los brazos de morfeo.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Salio del baño con sus puas mojadas y la toalla en su cintura. Entro a su cuarto para tomar ropa y se sorprendio al ver que ella no estaba alli. _"Que no le dije que me esperara aquí?" _Se vistio y fue a la cocina encontrandola dormida. _"Seguramente penso que me molestaria si dormia en mi cama." _Sonrio ante su pensamiento y cargandola con cuidado la devolvio a la cama. La vio abrir los ojos levemente.

-Dormiras conmigo.- Respondio con su tipica seriedad y se recosto para descansar alfin. Un momento mas tarde sintio un leve calor en su costado y algo hacer un poco de presion en su estomado. Entreabrio un ojo y vio la cola de Lucy sobre su abdomen y su cuerpo pegado al de el. No se quejo , se sentia agradable y continuo durmiendo.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y se percato de que la husky ya no estaba a su lado. Miro a su reloj y noto que eran las cuatro nuevamente. _"Es un perro o un gallo?"_

Salio de su cama y escucho la ducha dentro. Escuchaba sus chillidos de dolor. De seguro que el agua en aquella herida no debia ser algo agradable. Prefirio no molestarla y se marcho a preparar su desayuno. Igual y ya estaba despierto. "_Solo espero que no moje los vendajes."_

Le sirvio la comida a Lucy y luego se sento a comer. Escucho como flochaban el inhodoro y fruncio su ceño. _"Ahora ella hace sus cosas como si fuera un zoomorfo?"_

El tacto suave de su pata lo hizo dirigir su mirada el suelo. Alli estaban aquellos ojos observandolo. Traia los vendajes en su boca , asi que suponia que queria que los volviera a colocar.

Dejo su comida y se arrodillo en el suelo abriendo una de sus palmas para que colocara la pata herida. La vendo y luego su rabo. Era una de las partes que mas se le complicaban. Tenia demasiado pelo y era tan esponjoso que no entendia como era que se la habian lastimado.

-Listo. Come que debe…- Freno al ver como esta traia un pedazo de papel hingienico en su pata.- …eres tan especial.- Bromeo con sarcasmo quitando el papel.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

Sin duda jamas habia sentido tanto dolor en mi corta vida. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Retire mis vendas y luego de duche. Al menos el dolor se alivio un poco con el agua caliente. Enjuague mis dientes y sali.

Shadow comia algo que olia delicioso , tocineta creo. Me dijo algo de que saldriamos asi que tenia que comer. Camine a mi plato y vi su contenido sin muchos animos. Llevo dias comiendo lo mismo y aunque me encanta , con ese olor a carne en toda la cocina no se me apetece mucho.

-Deja eso. Te prepare algo mas.- La voz grave de Shadow me detuvo de dar mi primer bocado y entonces vi un lugar mas en la mesa._ "Me cocino algo especial? Es que acaso voy a morir?" _Di un salto a la silla y luego vi en la mesa aquel delicioso tocino con revoltillos y tostadas. _"Morire feliz!"_

-000000000000000000000000000000-

La vi deborar aquello como si no hubierha comido en una semana. Esto me hizo sonrerir. Me miro agradecida mientras movia su cola y solo asenti. Retire los platos y sali junto con ella. Tenia varias cosas que comprar antes de que me arrepintiera.

Llegamos a un mini-market de la ciudad. La lleve a la zona de articulos higienicos y esta me miro confusa.- Sopuse que querrias un cepillo de dientes y shampoo.- Respondi calmadamente. Esta sonrio y fue a mirar los cepillos. Yo solo la observaba. _"Enserio sabe leer?" _

-Shad! Mi vida!- Shadow se tenso completamente al escuchar aquella irritante voz lastimar sus oidos. _"Tienes que estar de brom…!"_

Unas tres chicas corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre este dejandolo caer contra el suelo mientras lo abrazaban y besaban. El azabache lucho por separarse de ellas en vano , hasta que un gran gruñido detuvo todo el alboroto.

-Grrrrrr! Auh! Auh!- Lucy llego amenazando con morder a alguien. Se le veia furiosa y mostraba sus colmillos. La chicas al ver esto salieron corriendo despavoridas dejando al erizo negro en el suelo.

El can se asomo ante los ojos de Shadow y este le sonrio con malicia. -Buena chica.- Palmeo su cabeza antes de levantarse del suelo y sacudirse.

Lucy agarro un cepillo negro y naranja y se lo entrego. Luego tomo un shampoo y acondicionador de coco y se los dio.- Esto no te hara daño?- Cuestiono con una ceja alzada mirando los productos no aptos para mascotas. La vio negar nuevamente y termino de hacer las compras.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

"_Me pregunto porque si Shadow tiene tantas pretendientes , no tiene novia?" _Paseaba con gracia junto al azabache en la zona de carnes.

-Te gusto el desayuno de hoy?- Inquirio con seriedad sin observarla.

Asintio. _"Que si me gusto!? Estuvo delicioso!" _

Lleno el carro de compra con diferentes tipos de carnes , huevo , jamon , pescado , mariscos…Acaso planea alimentar toda la ciudad?

-Supongo que te aburriras de comer lo mismo. Asi que he decidido que comeras conmigo.- Comentaba al salir de la tienda.

_**Y este es el cuarto capitulo! El vinculo entre Shadow y Lucy cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte **____** Espero con ansias saber que opinan! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Nuevo capitulo en mira! XD Antes de que comienzen a leer , los queria invitar a que le den like a mi pagina en fb : Dark angel amy/ Lucy the husky ( o.o ) jajaja y asi pueden estar mas al tanto de mis fics y nos podemos conocer mejor :3 Y yaaaa eso era todo no los distraigo ^^ que disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo V**_

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

A mitad de camino , me di de cuenta de que la pobre estaba muy cansada. No se detuvo ni chisto , pero le temblaban las patas en ciertos pasos y decidi que lo mejor era cargarla. Se tenso al sentir que yo la agarraba , al igual que en las ocaciones anteriores. "Porque eres tan asustadisa?"

Le habia pedido a Rouge que buscara informacion sobre ella , pero no parecia que alguien la hubiera perdido ni mucho menos. Es como si hubiese aparecido de la nada en el momento en el que la encontre. Sin embargo se le hacia demasiado facil encontrar depredadores. Con suerte la he encontrado y me asegurare de que nadie le vuelva a poner una mano encima.

-Hola primor! Hola hermosa!- Rouge nos esperaba en el balcon de mi casa y se acerco al vernos llegar.- Aww mira lo que tengo para ti!- Le extendio una nueva golosina a Lucy y esta la mas animada la tomo y se la comio.- Ya te dijo Shady que te quedaras conmigo mañana?- Seguia hablando con ella. " Es que acaso estoy pintado?"

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Aquella caminata a la casa se me hizo interminable. Estoy muy debil aun y mis patas flaquean de vez en cuando. "Ojala y Shadow nos transportara a su casa."

Me mantenia mirando al suelo y senti como las manos de este me tomaban y me levantaba. Esto me causo un gran escalofrio que recorrio mi espina y podria asegurar que estoy totalmente tensa. No lo puedo evitar , no estoy acostumbrada.

Aquella murcielago nos esperaba. Camino contorneando sus caderas animadamente frente a nosotros. Lo mejor fue que traia uno de esos dulces del dia anterior! Pero me desconcerto lo ultimo que dijo. " Como que me quedare con ella?" Mire a Shadow con la interrogante en mi cara y este solo suspiro.

-Tengo una mision mañana y no puedo llevarte conmigo. Tampoco creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí sola. Asi que Rouge vendra a hacerte compañía.

"Awwwwww." Acaricie su pecho con mis patas delanteras en modo de ruego y el solo nego y me bajo al suelo.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Se supone que vendras mañana. Que haces aquí?- Entre a la casa ignorandola por completo y deje las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Observe como ella entraba con la husky en brazos y la depositaba sobre el sofa junto a ella.

-Dime linda te agrada la idea?

-Primero que nada tengo reglas.- Las interrumpi a la distancia al tiempo que guardaba la carne en la nevera.

-Relajate. Iremos a casa de Amy!- La vi rodar sus ojos antes de volver su vista a Lucy.

-Con permiso de quien?

-No te hara daño que la saque de este encierro por un dia.- Se levanto molesta y paro frente a Shadow.

Vi como Lucy aprobechaba y se salia del mueble mirandome arrepentida. Asinti. No era su culpa y no me molesto que estuviera en el mueble. "Genial. Yo estoy rompiendo mis reglas!"

-Te estoy hablando!- Rouge estaba roja del coraje.

-Dije que no!- Shadow se cruzo de brazos y la miro con molestia.

-No nos quedaremos aquí encerradas asi que tendras que aceptar que vayamos con Amy!

-Grrrrrrr…Rouge!

-Ya dije! Venia a informartelo. Pasare por ella a las seis!- La murcielago salio de manera altiva asotando la puerta.

"Juro que algun dia me de vengare de todo esto."

Suspiro con molestia y termino de acomodar las cosas. Lucy se encontraba en su cama lista para dormirse.

-Ve a mi cama.- Ordeno viendola con sus manos en sus caderas.

El can giro su cabeza con confusion sin abandonar su posicion.

-No me hagas volverlo a repetir.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

"Primero me impone que no debo subir a ningun mueble y ahora quiere que duerma en su cama? Que significa?"

No le dio mucha cabeza y se levanto. Paseo con lentitud por el pasillo que guiaba al cuarto y se adentro. Subio a la cama con temor y se recosto en una esquina. Se enrosco con su cola y cerro sus ojos dejandose vencer alfin por el sueño.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Preparo todo para el dia siguiente y luego de una ducha se fue a dormir. La vio dormida tranquilamente en una esquina de la cama y no pudo evitar volver a sonreir. Se acosto con cuidado de no despertarla y como el dia anterior , ella se acomodo a su costado. Pero en vez de colocar su cola sobre el , eran sus patas delanteras y sus ojos tristones lo miraban. "No me mires asi."

-Solo sera un dia.- Intento calmarla acariciando sobre su cabeza. Sus orejas se mantenian gachas y chillaba levemente.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Y asi fue. Rouge la fue a buscar y pasaron el dia con la rosada. Y como era de esperarse , los temas mas nombrados eran : Sonic y gemas preciosas. No durmio casi esa noche pensando en cuando Shadow regresaria y la sacaria de la casa de esas locas. No es que no se llevara con ellas , pero enserio no podian hablar de otra cosa? Incluso la peinaron y hicieron cosas extrañas en su cola con pinches y gomas de pelo. Casi la obligan a ponerse ropa de perrito! Pero ella al negarse tan rotundamente , las demas decistieron.

No se imaginan la gran alegria que sintio cuando Rouge la llevo de regreso a casa de Shadow y lo vio esperandola en el cobertizo ; claro que a Rouge no le fue muy bien.

Se habria quedado a presenciar la discusión entre ambos , pero estaba demasiado cansada y solo paso de largo y se fue a la cama de Shadow. El la habia dejado dormir el dia anterior asi que no habia nada de malo o si?

Entonces el entro luego de un par de horas. Se podia apreciar que se acababa de dar una ducha por sus puas mojadas. No le presto mucha importancia pero al sentir como el se acostaba a su lado chillo levemente.

El la estaba abrazando por la espalda y estaba frio! Ademas! Como era que el estaba asi con ella ? La habra extrañado?

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de ese dia el prometio no volver a dejarla en manos de Rouge y ella lo acompañaba a sus misiones. En un principio el actuaba algo paranoico y la protegia demasiado , pero despues comprendio que ella podia cuidarse las espaldas ; aunque no por eso dejo de protegerla.

Los meses pasaron y ella y Shadow se volvieron inseparables. Tanto , que el no permitia que nadie la llamara como su mascota. El la consideraba su amiga y esperaba que los demas la respetaran.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Asi que el barrigon esta haciendo de las suyas. Iremos enseguida.-Shadow corto su comunicador con una media sonrisa. Llevaba casi un año esperado por algo de entretenimiento real. Un verdadero trabajo.

-Saldremos de caceria chica.- Informo intentando sonar lo mas serio y frio posible.

Lucy dio un giro hacia atrás con alegria luego de ladrar. Ultimamente solo tenian trabajos estupidos y muy aburridos. Todavia no se le borraba la frustracion del dia en que los llamaron para que sacaran la cabeza de una ardilla de una lata.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Ambos salieron de la casa a las coordenadas indicadas. Aparentemente un par de robots estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo de su area y su trabajo era simple. Derribarlos.

Al llegar ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todo estaba calmado y solo habia unos pequeños robots ante ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas. Desilusion total era lo que habia en sus miradas.

-Hasta que alfin llegas!- La voz impaciente del doctor Eggman resono a sus espaldas. Ambos giraron en posicion de ataque.

-Que planeas ahora?-Gruño irritado mirandolo retante.

-Oh vamos viejo amigo. No vengo a pelear!- Actuo inocente.

-Y que quieres?- Cuestiono cortante sin bajar la guardia.

-Un trato , por supuesto.- Sonrio con malicia mirando al can que acompañaba al erizo negro.

-No creo que tengas a…

-Es sobre Maria.- Lo interrumpio con mas seriedad. Pero una diminuta sonrisa malevola aparecio luego de que el aparto la mirada con su ceño fruncido.

"Maria?"-De que se trata?- Se relajo viendolo con desconfianza.

-He encontrado unas pertenencias de ella y un diario. Estoy seguro que te interesa.- Su sonrisa se amplio al saber que el no podria negarse.

-Que deseas a cambio?

-Nada complicado.-Respondio calmadamente acariciando su bigote.

-Habla.- Estaba algo impaciente.

-La quiero a ella.- Eggman señalo a Lucy con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa. Lucy abrio sus ojos como platos al escucharlo y luego a Shadow. "El no aceptara eso. O si?"

-No.- Aparto la mirada y cerro sus manos con fuerza.

-Oh! Vamos. Es solo una mascota. Y es de Maria de quien hablamos.- Intento persuadirlo , recobrandose rapido de su sorpresa.

"Maria? Quien es ella? Nunca he escuchado de ella."

-Para que la quieres?- Parecia que deseaba ganar tiempo.

-Escuche que derroto al mejor perro de GUN. Me sera muy util un guarda espaldas.- Se encogio de hombros restandole importancia.

"No. Shadow no puede estar pensando aceptar."

-Bien.- La frialdad volvio a su mirada.

-Que has dicho?

"No…"

-Acepto.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

Eso no podia estar pasando. Shadow acababa de venderla a uno de los villanos mas peligrosos de Mobius? Y todo esto por las pertenencias de… quien es ella? "Me duele la tanto pensar."

-Confia en mi.- Escuche como Shadow susurraba sin mirarme.

"Que se supone que eso significa?"

-Excelente!- Aquel hombre apreto un boton apuntandome y mi vista se torno borrosa automaticamente.

Oscuridad total me rodeaba y corri buscando una salida. No paso mucho antes de que chocara contra una pared que me dio un choque electrico enviandome a mi posicion inicial. Entonces todo se fue iluminando poco a poco. Estaba en una especie de laboratorio encerrada en una burbuja de cristal.

-Shadow no sabe la joya que me acaba de entregar jojoojojojo!- Aquella risa me causo un escalofrio. Aquel hombre bigotudo aparecio frente a mi con una sonrisa malvada.-Pero yo liberare ese potencial asi sea por las buenas o las malas.

"Que? Sabe quien soy?"

Chille con temor y me recoste con mis patas dobladas en el suelo de metal.-Que empieze la funsion!

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

Llego a la casa con aquella caja en sus manos y la dejo sobre la mesa de cristal en el centro de su sala. Se sento frente a esta y luego giro su rostro a la cocina. Alli en aquella esquina en donde estaba el plato y cama de la husky. Aunque ella dormia con el hacia meses , la cama permanecia en su lugar por si deseaba una siesta en el dia.

Sintio una gran punzada en su corazon. El silencio y la soledad lo agobiaba por primera vez. Trago amargamente. Que era aquel nuevo sentimiento en su interior? Culpa? Tristeza? No. Esas sensaciones ya las conocia a la perfeccion. Era algo mas bien como , abandono?

Sacudio su cabeza espantando todo pensamiento inecesario y volvio su atension a la caja. La abrio lentamente y reconocio varios artefactos adentro.

Un libro de terciopelo amarillo. "El diario." Una cinta azul. Varias piezas de ropa y un album de fotos. Alli estaba el junto a ella. Ella habia retratado todo hasta el dia anterior de su ultima conversacion. Y por ultimo , un marco de plata con flores azules formadas por cristal. Sonrio al ver esta ultima.

Eran ellos dos en el cumpleaños numero diez y ocho de el. Estaban frente a un pastel con sus velas encendidas. El se encontraba frente y ella tras el con una amplia sonrisa , sus ojos azul cielo tenian un brillo muy hermoso y genuino y sus rubios cabellos estaban adornados con la cinta azul de la caja. La unica foto que habia de el sonriendo ampliamente.- Maria…- susurro con melancolia al viento colocando el marco en la mesa de cristal junto a uno de los muebles.

"Lucy."

Se paro frustrado y agarro aquel diario para leerlo. Pero estaba demasiado distraido pensando en las cosas horribles que Eggman le podria estar haciendo a Lucy , su Lucy. "Como he podido hacer esto?"

Estaba furioso consigo mismo ; dolido. Y aquellos escritos en el diario no le ayudaban. Era como una especie de desahogo. Maria escribia alli todo lo negativo que sentia , pensaba o hacia. Se guardaba todo aquello porque no queria mortificarlo con sus cosas. Queria que el fuera feliz.

Esa noche no durmio nada y salio de su casa. "Hace cuando no hacia esto?" Se cuestionaba recostado sobre una rama en un manzano mirando al cielo estrellado.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

-Un dia…- Susurro frente a su casa. No queria entrar. Por alguna razon lo unico que tenia ese lugar era recuerdos de aquel can.- Ahora recuerdo porque siempre estaba solo.

-Si cariño?- La voz seductora de Rouge sono en la bocina de su mobil.

-Necesito la hubicacion de la base de Eggman.- Estaba decidio.

-Eggman? Que ha hecho ahora?- Se escuchaba sorprendida.

-Solo hazlo! Mientras mas pronto la consigas mejor. Yo buscare por mi cuenta.

-Esta bien gruñon! Te llamare cuando la tenga.

_**Les sere sincera u.u este fic se supone que es mucho mas extenso. Pero al editar para subir el capitulo me he dado cuenta de que es algo aburrido xD Asi que muchas de las cosas que ellos hicieron en todos esos meses , seran mensionadas en flash backs atravez de la historia :3! Igual y muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me dejan sus comentarios! Me da gusto saber que les gusta lo que hago! Asi que espero y me dejen saber que opinan de este capitulo y si tienen alguna idea tambien me la pueden dejar saber! Sin mas que decir me largo xD chao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter: VI**_

**-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"Aaaaaah!" Lucy chillaba con fuerza. Un gran robot de acero la golpeaba sin parar.

Eggman la habia electrocutado toda la noche en aquella burbuja y ahora la habia metido en aquel cuarto con ese robot. Tenia quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo.

Un nuevo puño por parte del mecanismo la lanzo contra la pared. Un *crak!* resono en sus orejas seguido de un agudo dolor en su espina dorsal. Su pata delantera derecha estaba fracturada.

Cojeo como pudo al ver que el robot venia a gran velocidad para machacarla y pudo esquivarlo por poco. Ya no salian lagrimas de tanto que habia llorado en su estancia alli. "No resistire mas."

El firme agarre del robot tomo su cola y como una rama , la quebro en dos y luego en tres y cuatro. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooo! Paraaaaa! Porfavor!" Sus chillidos hacian eco en aquel cuarto.

Lanzo su cuerpo contra el suelo , sin ningun tipo de piedad y luego le dio un ultimo puño en el medio de su espalda dejandola totalmente inmobil.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

Llevaba horas recorriendo cada esquina de su mundo. Habia pasado por todo lugar en el que pensaba que era posible que la base pudiera ser ocultada , pero nada paso. "Lo he intentado todo! Donde mas pod…" Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrio levemente. "Donde Sonic no lo buscaria."

Gracias a sus zapatos pudo desplazarse por el mar. Justo en mar abierto vio una luz brillante y una gran sombra. Con suerte el podia respirar bajo el agua. Nado hasta su hubicacion y destruyo la puerta con un spear attack.

Varios robot aparecieron en escena amenazando con acabar con el , pero el agua hizo corto circuito y explotaron simultaneamente. Tuvo que dar un gran salto y agarrarse de un tubo metalico para no ser electrocutado.

Todos los robots a su paso explotaban. "El Doctor esta perdiendo su toque." Pensaba con arrogancia. Al final encontro una ventana de cristal que le mostraba un punto muerto. Los peces nadaban de lado a lado y al ver un patron en estos utilizo un control caos y aparecio detrás. El gran laboratorio estaba algo oscuro y una bola de cristal adornaba el centro. Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y fue cuando escucho la respiracion agitada del doctor. Sonrio de medio lado.

Salto a un escritorio de metal con varias pantallas alfrente en donde se podia ver como aquella base flotanse te hundia. El cuerpo tembloroso del doctor se mantenia detrás del escritorio. Apunto a su cabeza con su arma y su semblanse te torno frio.

-Donde esta?-Inquirio con firmeza.

Eggman se giro lentamente con sudor en su frente. Trato de regular su respiracion y torcio el gesto buscando las palabras adecuadas para proceder.

-Tres…

-Hicimos un trato!- Replico en tono de suplica mientras lagrimas corrian por todo su rostro.

-Dos…

-Shadow , amigo es solo un…

-U…

-Esta atrás!- Respondio alfin deteniendo al azabache de tirar del gatillo por completo. Señalo una gran puerta de acero y oprimio un boton en su computadora para que se abriera.

Shadow guardo su arma y enfoco su vista adentro del cuarto. Y entonces reconocio un cuerpo en el suelo. Se deslizo hasta alli y la vio.

Lucy estaba semi-conciente en un charco de sangre. Su respiracion era entrecortada y parecia que le dolia al hacerlo. No movia un solo musculo. Se arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio con su mano temblorosa su mejilla hasta el final se su oscico; no recibio ninguna reaccion. Aparto la vista al sentir que perderia el control en ese momento. Pero mas que nada la culpa lo estaba matando , el sabia que clase de ser era el doctor pero igual y la dejo a su suerte. Un simple dia le habia costado para quebrar aquel inocente animal y dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

-Lo…siento…-Su voz se quebro al tratar de hablar. Extendio sus brazos y la levanto cuando sintio un *crakkk*. Abrio sus ojos y bajo la mirada encontrandose con aquellas llamas casi apagadas y sin luz. Se transporto a su casa y la recosto en su cama. Huesos rotos y quemaduras era lo mas que encontro. Busco un cedante en su botiquin y se lo puso para tratar de dicipar el dolor que podia estar sintiendo. Era casi un milagro que ella aun estuviera consciente.

"No. No la dejare morir asi. No sin antes agotar todas las posibilidades!" Agarro su comunicador y llamo a quien menos deseaba.

-Debes estar muy desesperado para llam…

-Tails tiene los metodos medicinales mas avanzados , cierto?- No perdio el tiempo.

-Si. Que ocurre?- Aquel tono divertido desaparecio y Sonic sonaba muy preocupado.

-Avisale que voy para alla.

-Que? Quien esta tan…

-Lucy.- Corto la comunicación y se transporto al taller del zorro de dos colas.

Toco el timbre insistentemente y Sonic abrio la puerta viendo a Lucy en sus brazos mirandolo. Los dejo pasar en silencio y Tails aparecio con su bata medica.

-Que le pas…

-Puedes curarla?

-hare lo q…

-Puedes?

-Hey! Calma amigo! Haremos todo lo posible. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Se que estas preocupado pero con esa actitud no lograras nada bueno.- Sonic lo halo aparte y trato de hacerlo entrar en razon.

Shadow resoplo molesto. No era momento de decirle lo que tenia que hacer. Podria arrancarle la cabeza alli mismo de un solo golpe. La adrenalina estaba fuera de control dentro de si. Pero un temblor llamo su atension y luego un chillido tan leve que solo el pudo percibirlo. Lucy no resistiria mucho asi que quisiera o no tenia que controlarse.

Tails lo guio a una camilla y la reviso con cuidado. Luego le inyecto algo.

-Que haces?-Cuestiono con desconfianza.

-Tranquilo. Es para aliviar el dolor.- Hablo sin quitar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya le he dado un cedante.

-Necesitara el mas fuerte , y solo yo lo tengo en mi poder.- Advirtio con costernacion en su voz antes de dejarla unos segundos.

-Creo que sera mejor dejar solo a Tails.- La voz de Sonic volvio a aconsejarlo.

-No pienso dejarla sola.- Casi gruño al hablar y presiono sus manos con fuerza deseando que el cuello de Sonic estuviera entre ellas.

-Que le paso?- Tails saco un aparato extraño en donde tenia una pantalla que mostraba los huesos del can. Intentaba sonar lo mas calmado posible.

-No lo se…- Acepto con pesar.

-Como que no sabes?

-Sonic no lo provoques.- Tails regaño a su mejor amigo al ver a Shadow volver a tensarse y oscurecer su mirada.

-Tengo un aparato que revierte los daños en los huesos…

-Pero?

-Pero su espina esta totalmente destruida. No es solo hueso lo que esta en ella. Es una gran red de nervios , conecciones que no son faciles de reestablecer y…

-Solo…intentalo.

Tails asintio y busco un tipo de pistola lacer. Y poco a poco fue reparando los huesos de Lucy. Dejo para lo ultimo su espalda. Respiro hondo antes de proceder y uno a uno reparo los huesos que componian su espina dorsal. Pero algo raro paso. El cuerpo de Lucy se ilumino con un verde floresente y los cego.

-Que?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

De golpe el aire llego a sus pulmones obligandola a levantarse agitada. Trato de regular su pulso y respiracion y se abrazo a si misma al sentir un frio abrazador sobre su piel.

-Que demonios?

Giro su mirada al escuchar la voz de Shadow y se encontro frente a frente con aquellos ojos carmesi. Se alejo un poco de el y vio tras de el a Tails y Sonic tolalmente sorprendidos.

-Wow que hem…jejeje- La mirada asesina de Shadow silencio a Sonic que miraba a la husky con ojos soñadores , Tails solo se volteo para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Que ocu…- Tapo su boca al escuchar su voz. Estaba hablando? Bajo su vista y vio su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desnuda pero con suerte su gran cola estaba rodeando su cuerpo y tapando sus zonas femeninas. Un gran calor invadio sus mejillas y por acto de inercia , unio mas su cola a su cuerpo en un intento por ocultar todo su cuerpo.- Dejen de mirarme de esa manera y traiganme algo de ropa!- Se quejo incomoda por los tres individuos y Sonic y Tails reaccionaron.

-Cl…claro ire por Amy.- Sonic intento pensar al tiempo que corria.

-Me…jor llama a …Rouge.- Escucho el gruñido de Shadow ante su comentario y corrio por igual chocando frente a frente con Sonic.

Shadow rodo sus ojos y los paro bruscamente. Ambos se sobaron sus frentes y salieron de alli en direcciones opuestas. El azabache nego con la cabeza y choco la palma de su mano contra su cara. Entonces el sonido de una puerta cerrarse llamo su atension. Miro sobre su hombro y vio la puerta de lo que asumia era un baño y despues miro la camilla vacia.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Abre la maldita puerta!- Shadow golpeaba la puerta visiblemente molesto. Llevaba unos quince minutos amenazando con derribarla.

"Porque esta tan molesto?" Sentia temor al escuchar aquel tono amenazante ser utilizado por primera vez hacia su persona. " No puedo dejar que me vea asi!"

Lucy se miro en el espejo con sorpresa. "Esta soy yo?"

-Aquí esta la ropa!- Entro Tails fatigado seguido de Sonic.- Donde esta?- Inquirio Sonic con confusion buscando con la mirada.

-Aquí!- Hablo con timidez asomando su cabeza entre la puerta. Shadow la miraba de forma asesina de brazos cruzados y Sonic sonrio estrechando la muda de ropa. -Gracias.- Sonrio con dulzura antes de cerrar la puerta y vestirse.

"La ropa de Rouge me apreta? No puede ser posible." Abotono la parte superior de aquel ajustado traje verde menta y vio como le llegaba a mitad de muslos , que gracias a su trasero exagerado le quedaba demasiado corto en la parte de atrás y su cola no ayudaba. Asi que a enrosco parte de su su cola alrededor de una de sus piernas para que no se le alzara el traje con ella y salio lentamente del baño viendo a los tres zoomorfos discutiendo.

-Chicos?

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Antes de sacar conclusiones estupidaz escucha lo que ella tiene que decir.- Sonic trataba de calmar al erizo de vetas rojas.

-Que tal si fue Eggman?- Cuestiono Tails con curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Eso puede ser una...- El azul estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Chicos?- La dulce voz de Lucy , los llamo timidamente.

Vi como aquella husky , ahora un zoomorfo como nosotros , nos llamaba. Camine a paso firme hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Tienes tres segundos para explicar.-Su voz sonaba ruda ; demasiado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dos capitulos en un dia? Yup! No estan soñando xD He estado pensando y sinceramente : Para que torturarlos por tanto tiempo si ya tengo la historia completa? XD **_

_**Chapter : VII**_

**-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-No entiendo.- Giro su cabeza en señal de confusion.

-Dos…

-Shadow?

-Uno…

-Que quieres que te explique?- Elevo su voz frustrada y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Que? Como que que? Llevas un año siendo un perro y ahora de la nada eres uno de nosotros. Y no sabes que demonios quiero saber?

-Yo…yo…- Irrumpio en llantos frente a el. Temblaba ligeramente y su voz se quebraba.

-Habla!- Gruño llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Porque estas tan furioso? No te he hecho nada?

-Traicionar mi confianza te parece poco?

-Yo no te…

-Mentiste sobre quien eras!

-No tenia opcion!

-Un maldito año!

-Claro! Yo puedo entender que me vendiste por una caja con objetos viejos y aun asi confiar en ti pero tu no!- El otro par presente solo dejo caer sus quijadas.

Abrio sus ojos como plato al recordar aquello y solo enfurecio mas ( Si era posible ). La vio por ultimavez en silencio mientras ella se desmoronaba en el suelo llorando. Saco su esmeralda y desaparecio.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

-Lucy…-Sonic se arrodillo frente al can y aparto un mechon de su largo cabello para ver su rostro.- Tranquila. Sonrio calidamente.

-No puedo. El…-sollozo con su vista borrosa.

-El es un cabeza dura y se sale de control con facilidad. La confianza es algo que el se toma muy personal y debes de dejar que el se calme.- Acaricio su cabeza intentando consolarla y calmarla.

-Soy solo una mascota para el…-susurro con amargura.

-Mascota? Shadow nunca te ha visto de esa manera. Incluso se molesta cada vez que alguien se refiere a ti de esa forma. Ademas debiste haberlo visto cuando llego aquí contigo agonizando. Estaba aterrado de perderte.- Relato un tanto sorprendido al recordar aquella actitud no tan de Shadow.

-Solo se sentia culpable…- Susurro en el mismo tono parandose junto a Sonic y seco sus lagrimas.

-Shadow no es de sentir culpa. Que era esa caja que mencionaste?- Bromeo con una ceja alzada.

-No lo se. El barrigon dijo que le pertenecian a una tal Maria.- Se abrazo con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

Sonic se quedo en silencio si saber que decir. Eso aparentemente lo habia tomado desapercibido. Y en cierto modo comprendia mejor porque el azabache la habia entregado. Claro que Lucy no conocia el pasado de el y lo que significaba.

-Quedate con nosotros mientras se calman las aguas.- Ofrecio Tails con una sonrisa amable.

-Si! Buena idea!- Le lanzo una guiñada y elevo su pulgar en apovacion.

-No puedo. Tengo que hablar con el ahora.- Los interrumpio buscando una salida con la mirada.

-Es peligroso.-Advirtio Sonic mas serio.

-Si el se preocupa por mi como dices , por mas molesto que este no me hara daño.- Sonrio calidamente a ambos.

Sonic asintio y le mostro la salida , no muy convencido aun. Lucy asintio agradecida y salio corriendo de alli introduciendose en el espeso bosque que los rodeaba.

Con suerte , sus patas ahora eran mucho mas largas y fuertes y ella pudo caminar con mucha rapidez. Llego al centro de la gran arboleda mirando a ambos lados. "No puede estar lejos." Y al no ver nada volvio a correr sin fijarse en su camino. Entonces choco con algo solido y sintio que caeria cuando una mano sujeto su brazo con fuerza.

**-0000000000000000000000000000-**

Se habia parado un momento para pensar mejor las cosas. Comenzo por relajarse un poco y tratar de liberar su tension. Pero algo , o mas bien alguien , tropezo con el. Agrarro con su mano un brazo de el individuo y se sorprendio al reconocer aquellos ojos fuego ante sus orbes sangre.

-Fijat…Que… haces aquí?-La levanto sin soltar su agarre y tomo su otro brazo para sostenerla con firmeza.

-Yo…no quiero que estes molesto conmigo.- Susurro temblando entre sus brazos.

-Debiste decir la verdad!- La apreto sintiendo como se volvia a molestar.

-No puedo! Literalmente no puedo! Lo juro! Ahhhhhhh!- Solto un grito al sentir aquella presion lastimar sus huesos.- Me lastimas!- Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Has aguantado mas que esto!- Gruño sin soltarla.

-No…no ante ti.- Lo miro con temor arrodillandose por el dolor.

Una punzada en su pecho volvio a herirlo y la libero. Vio como Lucy retrocedia con cautela y por primera vez vio temor en sus ojos hacia su persona.

-Vete.

-Pero…

-Largo!- Le dio la espalda y empuño sus manos con fuerza.

-Al final , no podia confiar en ti…- Miro sobre su hombro y la vio desaparecer rapidamente entre los arboles.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Dolor. Desilusion. Soledad. Temor. Demasiados sentimientos negativos acumulados en su interior. Freno al sentir que estaba bastante lejos de su presencia y se recosto contra un arbol tratando de no perder el control.

-No…-Un fuerte dolor punzante en su cuello le causo un escalofrio. Miro a todos lados aterrada pero no vio nada.

-Vaya , vaya.- Una gran rafaga despeino su hondulado cabello y una gran fuerza la pego nuevamente al arbol.

-Sc…Scourge…- Nombro con temor aquel erizo verde que la mantenia acorralada al tronco.

-Pero si te has convertido en todo un bombom. Quien lo habria imaginado?- Sonrio peligrosamente con deseo en sus azuladas orbes y acaricio su cuello.

-Por favor dejame ir…- Rogo sintiendo como su sangre se helaba.

-Dejarte ir? Jajajaja No seas tonta.- Pego su rostro al de ella y la atrajo a el con una mano en su espalda baja.- Me habria arrepentido si hubiera logrado matarte.- Sonrio con malicia tocando sus pecho con descaro con su mano libre y bajando por su abdomen.

Lucy quito su mano con un movimiendo y trato de empujarlo. Scourge sonrio ante esto y la agarro del cuello.

-No huiras de mi.- Ordeno con furia en su oreja. Los ojos de Lucy se tornaron azules por un momento al escuchar el mandato y despues volvio a la realidad tragando pesado.- Donde esta Shadow?- Apreto su cuello forzandola a verlo. Sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente.

-No lo se.- Respondi imnotizada.

-Que ocurrio?

-Peleamos.

-Que tan fuerte?

-No quiere saber nada de mi.

-Perfecto.- Scourge sonrio con malicia y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la beso.

-Mmm!- Los labios del chico de puas verdes lastimaron los de ella y abrio su boca para saborear la suya. Intento resistir pero su fuerte agarre la tenia prisionera.

-Seras mia aquí y ahora.- Se separo de sus labios con su mirada seductora y de un rapido giro la dejo caer al suelo.

Se posiciono sobre ella y elevo sus muslos al nivel de sus caderas. Aquel corto traje se levanto con facilidad , dejando expuesta su intimidad.

-Auxilio!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas inrrumpiendo en llantos nuevamente.

-Shhhhh! Ya estoy bastante molesto porque recibi un balazo por tu culpa. No me quieres provocar.- Sus orbes azules brillaron con odio , tapo su boca y se pego a su oreja.- No gritaras.- Y otra vez los ojos de la husky cambiaron de color.-Y no te moveras.- Su sonrisa confiada volvio a sus labios dejando expuestos sus peligrosos colmillos.

La beso en el cuello y la manoseo con ansiedad. Esta temblaba bajo su tacto.

-Alejate de ella!- Scourge salio volando y se estrello contra uno de los arboles cercanos.

Lucy observo como Shadow agarraba a Scourge por el cuello y lo golpeaba en la cara una y otra vez mientras lo inmobilizaba de las manos con sus rodillas. El de puas verdes intentaba safarse del agarre del de orbes sangre. Le dio una patada en el estomago forzandolo a soltarlo y le devolvio un puño en la cara. Intento dar otro golpe pero Shadow agarro su puño en el aire y lo torcio.

-Ahhhh!-Scourge cayo de rodillas el suelo luego de su fallido intento por pararse , con una expresion de dolor mezclada con odio.

Shadow le dio una patada que hizo que este escupiera sangre por su boca. Lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo hasta que sintio como sus nidillos le dolian; pero no le importaba. Saco su arma y le apunto entre medio de los ojos.

-Dame una razon para no volarte la cabeza!- Comando entredientes.

-La marque…- Respondio con una sonrisa triunfante y su rostro torcido por el dolor.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

"Lo mejor sera que regrese a casa." Suspiro preparandose para correr pero un grito llamo su atension.

-Auxilio!- No tenia que llevar meses escuchando esa voz , para saber que era a Lucy a quien le pertenecia. Giro con rapidez en la direccion que habia captado aquel sonido y corrio en su busqueda.

"Infeliz!" - Alejate de ella!- Se abalanzo contra el erizo verde y lo lanzo lejos. "Nadie toca a Lucy! No mas!"

Peliaron un par de minutos sin darle trebua al otro. Pero Shadow ademas de ser mas fuerte tenia un punto a su favor ; estaba molesto , muy molesto. Pronto tomo la delantera en aquella pelea y saco su arma para acabar con el.

-Dame una razon para no volarte la cabeza!

-La marque…- Abrio sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella frase.-…que crees que hacia yo en tu casa ese dia?- "Maldita sea!"

-Corre.-Le ordeno a la husky que no se habia movido de su lugar.

-No puedo.- Susurro debilmente.

-Revoca todo lo que le has ordenado!- Agarro de las espinas al de mirada azul y volvio a apuntarle con el arma.

-Ja! Porque deberia de hacer lo que tu…

-El que no pueda matarte no significa que no te torturare!- Gruño apuntando el arma a su pierna.- No creo que quieras perder tu preciada velocidad o si?

Rio con sarcasmo y miro a Lucy fijamente.- Ya puedes huir de mi , gritar y moverte.-Comando antes de soltarse del agarre de Shadow.

Lucy se paro de golpe y corrio tan rapido como pudo. No miro atrás ni dijo nada. Solo huyo tanto como le era posible pero tuvo que parar al ver a Shadow aparecer frente a ella. El dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedio asustada.

Suspiro mirando a un lado y desaparecio , reapareciendo a espaldas de ella. La abrazo con suavidad y esta se tenso y empezo a temblar.

-Shhhh…esta bien.- Se relajo poco a poco pero entonces volvio a llorar tapandose su rostro.-…vamos a casa.-Sintio como ella asentia y los llevo con su gran velocidad a su casa.

Se alejo de ella y busco su mirada. Ella abrazaba su cola enroscada en su cuerpo y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-Lucy…- Silencio.-Lucy…- Nada.

Algo impaciente al darse cuenta de que estaba en shock , tomo su cara entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos.- El no te hara daño , lo prometo.

-Tu…pense que no querias saber de mi…-murmuro en un hilo de voz despues de parpadear un par de veces.

-Ve y date un baño con agua caliente. Hablaremos cuando salgas.- Lucy asintio y se marcho lentamente hasta que se perdio de su vista.

Tomo su celular y marco el numero de la vampireza. Necesitaria mas ropa para Lucy y no podrian salir hasta mañana.

_**Y ese es el ultimo capitulo de hoy xD ( ahhhhh u.u) jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. Que opinan de el cambio radical que le he dado a la historia? Se que muchos no son amantes de los fics de OC, pero ni modo xD Espero sus opiniones! Nos leeremos pronto! Chao! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nuevo capitulo! Lamento mucho la tardanza u.u**_

_**Esta vez les traido uno de los capitulos mas extensos asi que espero poder disculparme con ello xD Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y toman su tiempo para leer mis fics! **_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

Se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha. El agua caliente recorrio su cuerpo y la ayudo a relajarse. Por primera vez su mente estaba en blanco y su mirada totalmente perdida. Sentia que estaba en un cuerpo extraño y se sentia raro el enjabonar aquellos pechos prominentes tan grantes y su trasero tonificado. Su cola era aun mas larga que la ultima vez y su cabello le llegaba a la cintura.

-Linda , deje una ropa en la cama de Shad para ti.- Rouge hablo del otro lado de la puerta. Sonaba demasiado normal para ella y eso le estuvo algo raro.- Lucy?

-Gracias , Rouge.- Cerro la llave del agua y se envolvio en una de las toallas para salir.

-Te espero en la sala.

Entro casi corriendo al cuarto del azabache , esperando que el no estuviera adentro. Vio la ropa antes mencionada y se la coloco. La ropa interior tenia ticket al igual que la anterior .Se puso una camisilla rosada con el diseño de unos colmillos en el centro y unos mahones cortos ; demasiado cortos y ajustados para su gusto. Con suerte tenian una apertura en forma de V en la zona de la cola y no la lastimaria.

Se miro en el espejo apreciando su cuerpo con detenimiento. Dio una vuelta , sintiendo pena al ver como sus pechos casi salian de la camisa y se movian al ella caminar.

-Vaya. Tails no exagero cuando dijo que mi ropa te quedo ajustada.- Bromeo la murcielago al entrar a la habitacion.

-No me reconozco.- Susurro intrigada sin verla.

-Hace cuanto no te ves en un espejo en esta forma , corazon?- Hablo animada parada a su par.

-Unos cinco años…- Agacho sus orejas al recordarlo.

-Supongo que has cambiado mucho entonces.

-Demasiado.- Sonrio nerviosa mirando aquellos ojos aqua.

-Que haces en mi cuarto?- Shadow aparecio en escena bastante irritado al ver a la murcielago alli.

Lucy enrosco su cola sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y salio junto con la murcielago en direccion a la sala.

-Ya , ya.- Se quejo esta sentandose en el sofa. - Asi que Scourge la marco?- Al parecer esta estaba altanto de lo sucedido.

-Asi es.-Respondio irritado.

-Linda , sabes lo que eso implica?- Rouge sonaba preocupada.

-No se mucho. Entiendo que el puede controlarme , no puedo involucrarme intimamente con nadie y el puede rastrearme. Me ordeno que no buscara informacion.- Acepto volviendo a abrazar su cola contra su cuerpo. Evitaba a toda costa ver al azabache.

-Yo te dire lo que aun no sabes.- Shadow se acerco calmadamente frente a ella y la vio a los ojos.

-Ahhhh! No!- Puso sus manos en su cabeza al sentir una fuerte punzada y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

-No estas buscando informacion! Yo te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero!-Sostuvo las manos de ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Lucy asintio forzosamente y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Despues de respirar hondo , Shadow procedio.- Sabes porque no lo mate cuando me dijo que te habia marcado?

-No.

-Le llaman : matar dos pajaros de un tiro.- La murcielago volvio a hablar.- Significa que si el muere…

-Yo tambien…-Completo con su mirada perdia en el suelo al comprender.

-Asi es.- Shadow asintio con molestia al recordarlo.

-Entonces , como rompemos esta marca?- Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

-Ese es otro detalle. Una vez que estas marcada , lo estaras de por vida. Solo se puede imponer otra marca y borrarla...- Volvio a suspirar al decir esto.

-No es asi de simple , Shad.-Comento Rouge dirigiendose seriamente a Lucy.

-Lo se…Solo alguien mas fuerte que quien te marco puede imponer su marca.- Rodo sus ojos irritado de que su amiga no lo dejara terminar de explicar.

-Exacto. A quien conoces que sea mas fuerte que esa escoria?- Su voz tomo un tono picaro.

-mmm…Shadow?- Vio al azabache con el rabo del ojo.

-Y a Sonic.-Sonrio con malicia.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rouge!-Gruño entre dientes al notar por donde iba la vampireza.

-Bien , Sonic no es una opcion. Asi que don amargado es tu unica opcion.- Sonrio ante la actitud celosa del de ojos carmesi.

-Lo harias?- Pregunto con timidez. Shadow asintio con seguridad en sus ojos.-Porque sigues con tu cola de esa forma?- No pudo olvidar aquella curiosidad que traia desde que la vio en su cuarto.

\- Ah…yo…me da algo de pena.- Confeso con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Pena? Eres preciosa , nena! Y si Shadow te marcara tendras que dejar esa timidez a un lado.- Rouge camino hasta ella y extendio sus manos para mover su cola , pero Lucy retrocedio.

-Es que. Scourge no perdia la oportunidad de decirme lo mucho que yo le repugnaba y…

-No parecia sentir el mas minimo asco cuando lo encontre encima de ti. Mas bien parecia todo lo contrario.-Shadow arqueo una ceja al recordarlo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Lo mismo que llevaba como perro. El mismo me forzo a transformarme.

-Que es lo mas intimo que has hecho con Scourge?- Inquirio con una mano en su cadera y pose pensativa.

-Me beso. No quiero ni recordarlo.- Hizo una mueca de asco y su piel se erizo ante el pensamiento.

-Entonces es lo que tienen que hacer. Asi que suelta tu cola!- Salto para agarrarla y esta la esquivo con rapidez. Vio a Rouge en el suelo y se sintio apenada.

-Esta bien!- Suspiro profunda y relajadamente al guiar su rabo al suelo y dejar ver su atuendo.

-Mucho mejor! Que opinas Shady?- Codeo al azabache embobado ante la loba.

-Yo…- Trago pesado mirando de arribabajo y suspiro dando media vuelta para irse , cruzo el pasillo hasta su cuarto y desaparecio.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Salio de su habitacion en silencio. Recorrio la sala buscando a la husky con la mirada pero no la vio. Se adentro en el pasillo del patio y entonces reconocio aquella larga cola moverse letamente mientras su dueña permanecia sentada frente a la puerta y mirando al firmamento.

-Hablaremos alfin?- Su voz lo sorprendio y entonces vio como movia su cabello a un lado de su cara y lo miraba sobre su hombro.

Asintio y se sento a su lado , con cuidado de no pisar su rabo.

-Yo…

-Lo siento.- La interrumpio al hablar sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque?- Giro su cabeza y lo miro con inocensia.

-Por no confiar en ti. Por entregarte a Eggman. Por …

Lucy rodeo el cuerpo de Shadow con su cola y lo acerco a ella. Se miraron en silencio y ella sonrio.- No tienes que pedir perdon. Comprendo que aquellas cosas tengan valor para ti y era normal que dudaras al yo no querer decirte nada.- Su melodiosa voz lo imnotizo por un momento mientras se perdia en aquellos ojos de fuego.

-Ahora se que el te lo ordeno.- Salio de su transe y retomo su actitud seria.

La miraba y aun no lo creia. Aquel animal indefenso que cuido durante un año , ahora era una zoomorfa hermosa e inocente. "Como es que despues de tanto , ella sigue siendo tan pura?" Toco el suave pelaje gris en su regazo.

-Rouge cree que soy muy ilusa.- Comento volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-Lo eres.-Asintio mirando al cielo.

-Tan malo es?- Torcio su gesto en una mueca triste.

-No. Pero en un mundo tan corrupto como este , no te traera nada bueno.-La miro con seriedad de reojo.

-Me trajo hasta ti.- Sonrio sincera apartando su rabo y levantandose.

-Tuviste suerte.- La imito y ambos entraron a la casa juntos.-No suelo sentir compasion por nadie.

Preparo la cena mientras ella peinaba su larga melena y cola. La miraba por momentos sintiendose raro de tener una chica en casa. Por lo general el hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlas al margen , pero no podia con Lucy. Silvo con suavidad y ella volteo con una sonrisa. Camino frente a la mesa y se sento a comer junto a el. Ahora tenia una larga trenza francesa y su pollina de medio lado.

-Deja que me encarge de esto.- Recogio los platos y cubiertos y los llevo al fregadero.

-Sabes que no…

-Si voy a vivir aquí…

-Sera bajo mis reglas.-La vio retante y esta solo suspiro cansada.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan controlador.-Se quejo en un puchero infantil ignorandolo y comenzando a lavar los platos.

-Lucy.-Se atravezo entre ella y los platos y la alejo del fregadero.

-Awww vamos!- Lo empujo a un lado , pero este no se movio.

-No puedes contra mi.- Se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente mientras esta lo halaba y empujaba sin ningun resultado.

\- Podria si tuviera mis poderes.- Resoplo molesta y le dio la espalda.

-Asi que tambien tienes poderes? Que paso con ellos?- Desconfiado , se volteo y continuo limpiando los platos.

-Scourge paso.- Abrazo su cola e intento no hablar de aquello. - Donde dormire ahora?

-Donde dormiste los ultimos dias.- Termino y se seco las manos mirandola.

-En tu cuarto?- Cuestiono algo alterada. Shadow asintio como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Co…contigo?- Aparto la mirada al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Algun problema con eso?- Fruncio su ceño al notar aquella repentina actitud.

-No.- susurro mirando al suelo.

-Entonces ve y descansa.-Señalo en direccion a la habitacion y se alejo.

-Si , señor…-respondio con sarcasmo , arrastrando sus pies al cuarto.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000-**

Se recosto de lado como de costumbre , en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Enrosco su sola entre su pierna izquierda y la guio hasta su pecho. Subio la pierna donde tenia el rabo y subio su rodilla al nivel de su vientre. "Como extrañaba dormir asi." Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse , sonrio y cerro sus ojos.

"Que?" Sintio como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y pegaban su espalda a aquel cuerpo ajeno. Abrio sus ojos como plato y un gran escalofrio recorrio su espina.

-Porque siempre te tensas al yo tocarte?- El calido aliento de Shadow rozo su cuello al este acomodar su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Normalmente cuando alguien me toca es para causarme dolor. No estoy acostumbrada a la mas minima muestra de cariño.- Se mordio el labio inferior y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

-Llevamos un año conviviendo , Lucy.- Aquella imponente voz agito su corazon al sentirse pequeña ante su presencia por primera vez.

-No eres alguien muy cariñoso que digamos. Podria contar las veces que me has acariciado con mis dedos.- Sonrio con un leve cosquilleo en su interior.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Era cierto. El rara vez mostraba cualquier indicio de cariño. La mayoria de las veces que rozo su piel delicadamente , fue cuando ella resultaba herida. Pero ya se habia acostumbrado a dormir en esa posicion y no pensaba abandonar aquella comodidad , y mas ahora.

Agarro con sutileza un gran mechon de pelo que posaba sobre su cuello y lo retiro , dejando al descubierto su cuello.- Necesito saber donde te marco.

Sintio como esta asentia y exponia mas su cuello. Dandole a entender que ese era el lado correcto. Enterro su rostro en aquella zona tan sensible y beso levemente en diferentes puntos. Escucho un gran suspiro salir de los labios de Lucy y no pudo evitar sonreir. Pero entonces llego al centro de su cuello y al besarlo , sintio una leve punzada en su cabeza; la husky le gruño levemente.

-Bingo.- Sonrio de medio lado y se volvio a recostar entre su cuello y la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Gracias.

-Por?

-Todo.- Shadow asintio y cerro sus ojos.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Abrio sus ojos de golpe y miro la hora en la mesa de noche a su lado. "Las cuatro de la mañana." Miro a su lado y vio que aunque Shadow estaba en otra posicion mas alejada de ella , aun una de sus manos la abrazaba. Sonrio dulcemente y trato de retirarlo.

-Que haces?- Su voz cansada e irritada llamo su atension.

-Me voy a bañar.-informo imitando su tono.

-Scourge , supongo.- Restrego sus ojos y se sento en su lugar.

Asintio y sin poderlo evitar se paro de la cama , pero la mano de Shadow la detuvo y de un tiron la dejo en la cama de nueva cuenta.- Que haces?- Su gesto confundido llego a los ojos de Shadow y este la agarro y la volvio a abrazar de la misma manera de la noche.

-Si vamos a quitar su marca , lo primero sera no hacer lo que el te pidio.

-Pero , pero…-se sintio prisionera en aquel abrazo posesivo y una fuerte punzada le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- Ahhhhhhh!

-Resiste.- La volteo sin romper el abrazo y atrajo su cabeza a su pecho.

-Du…e…le!- Gruño con sus ojos cerrados.

-Shhhh…Ya pasara.- Acaricio su cabello. Lucy temblaba entre sus brazos y respiraba agitadamente.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aquello duro una larga un momento en el que tuvo que luchar contra ella. Le daba golpes en el pecho y una que otra lagrima salia de sus ojos. Le daba rabia que ella tuviera que pasar por aquello y que el fuera el causante indirecto de aquel dolor.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto consternado al notar que se calmaba.

-No.- Su voz era debil. Solto su agarre y se sento a su lado , Lucy lo imito.-Tengo que pasar esto todos los dias?- Shadow asintio y dejo libre un suspiro cansado.

-Duermete otra vez o estaras muy debil todo el dia.-Ella solo asintio.

Salio de alli directo a la cocina. Necesitaba un café para alejar el cansancio y ya no podria volver a dormir. Aun tenia en mente lo que habian hablado con Rouge. Debia de buscar una forma rapida de romper aquella marca. Scourge era un erizo problemas y eso implicaba que el no era el unico con deseos de matarlo. Lucy corria peligro.

-Shadow!- Corrio al cuarto al escuchar aquel alarido por parte de la cachorro y la encontro tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

-Lucy?- La levanto con preocupacion en su mirada y noto una herida de bala en el centro de su pecho. Sangre brotaba demasiado rapido para ser detenida y sus ojos se comenzaban a apagar.- No cierres los ojos!

Si. Ella tenia una herida de bala. Pero no habia bala alguna. Que quiere decir esto? Scourge es quien recibio el balazo y si no hacia algo y Scourge moria , ella tambien.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperto de golpe al sentir algo quemar su pecho y luego un dolor desgarrador. Se le corto el aire y trato de pararse pero solo consiguio caer. -Shadow!

-Lucy?- Sintio como sus brazos la sostuvieron y el revisaba aquella herida. Se veia muy preocupado.-No cierres los ojos!- Sentia frio en todo su cuerpo y su vista se le nublaba.

La cargo hasta la cama y la sento en su redazo. Entonces sintio como un nuevo dolor impactaba en su cuello y otro en la cabeza. Shadow mordio su cuello , justo donde la marca de Scourge se encontraba.

Los ojos de Lucy cambiaban de color ; de azul a rojo. Era algo extraño. Habia dejado de quejarse y su mirada se encontraba perdida. Pronto sus ojos se quedaron rojos ; igual a los de Shadow. Y luego la herida cerro por completo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y como si llevara una eternidad sin respirar, reacciono de golpe. Shadow la abrazo y suspiro con alivio.

-Estas bien?- Aun no la soltaba pero pudo sentir como ella asintia sobre su pecho.

-Que has hecho?- Se alejo un poco de el y toco su cuello.

-Te marque.

-Pero Rouge dijo que…

-Se lo que dijo. Pero lo hize.- Habia retomado su actitud fria.

-Ahora que?

-A que te refieres?- La miro sin comprender.

-Aun quieres que me quede aquí?- Pregunto dudosa viendolo a los ojos. Shadow imito su gesto de confusion y arqueo una ceja.

-Scourge sigue vivo. Si te vas , que me asegura que estaras bien?

-Tengo mis poderes devuelta.

Lo vio mirarla expectante , podia leer en sus ojos un : muestrame. Sonrio confiada. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz purpura oscura. Despego a Shadow del suelo y este floto frente a ella.

-Sabes que no me puedes detener con esto , cierto?- Sonrio con prepotencia activando sus propulsores y equilibrandose.

-Pero si a Scourge.- Aclaro cruzada de brazos.

-No es suficiente.

-Que quieres que te muestre?- Su voz sono clara y precisa pero ella no movia los labios.

-Algo que haga daño.

-Podria torcerte el cuello con solo tronar los dedos.- Sus ojos permanecieron de la misma forma y no usaba su boca para hablar.

-Que tal algo menos drastico?- Oculto una leve risa y se cruzo de brazos.

Asintio y lo guio a la parte trasera de la casa. Ya en el medio del patio miro al cielo y con su dedo indice elevado , movio su mano circularmente y sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Grandes rafagas de viento movian sus espinas. Miro al cielo y noto , como un gran grupo de nubes grises formaban un cono. Empezo a llover y el cono liberaba varios relampagos y rayos. Sus pies volvieron a abandonar el piso y miro a Lucy extenderle una mano. La tomo y aquel cono toco el suelo convirtiendose en un tornado letal. Con suerte al ellos estar adentro no les pasaba nada.

-Que opinas ahora?- La vio sonreirle con orgullo , aun con sus ojos luminosos. Observo su trenza algo alborotada revolotear frente a su pecho y la larga cola danzando libre con el viento.

-Pienso que limpiaras el desastre cuando termines.- Su sonrisa se volvio mas amplia.

-jajajajajja tonto.

_**Muy bien! Hasta aquí llega este capitulo ! Espero que halla sido de su agrado! No leeremos pronto! Chao! ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So , mande a mi novio por un tubo! Se preguntaran : Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Jajajaja Pues necesito distraccion. Y eso quiere decir! Que actualizare como loca hasta que me quede dormida de tanto llorar…patetica xD De igual forma disfruten!**_

**Capitulo IX**

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

"oh , oh…" Tanto la tormenta como sus poderes , desaparecieron y ambos cayeron al vacio. Era una larga caida , pero con suerte Shadow la atrapo y cayo al suelo totalmente ileso.

-Creo que necesitas entrenamiento.- Sus ojos hicieron contacto visual. Lucy asintio y se alejo de sus brazos , volviendo a la casa.

-Asi que… cual es tu excusa para que me quede ahora?- Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el mueble viendo como Shadow entraba y se sentaba en el siguiente.

-Necesitas entrenamiento y no tienes a donde ir. Ademas yo no necesito excusas.-Actuo ofendido y se cruzo de brazos.- Si deseo que te quedes. Puedo ordenartelo facilmente.

-No eres capaz…-Fruncio su ceño de sobremanera al verlo.

-Lo soy…- Camino a paso firme y se agacho frente a ella. Lucy lo miraba con cierto temor.-…pero no lo hare. Tengo mis maneras para conseguir lo que quiero y la facil no es una.

-Asi que. Nunca me obligaras a nada?- Lo vio negar sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-…aunque.- La mano derecha de Shadow sostuvo la parte trasera de su nuca y la acerco mas a el.-Eres algo testaruda y necesitare ordenarte una cosa.

Su piel se erizo al notar el roce de los labios de este en una de sus orejas. Su aliento caliente la dejo inmobil y trago pesado al sentirse indefensa ante la forma de vida perfecta.

-No seguiras ninguna de mis ordenes a escepcion de esta.- Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color.- Solo podre ordenarte algo si es de vida o muerte.

Y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos. Le sonrio calidamente al sentirse libre. El podria manipularla a su antojo , pero no lo haria.- Gracias.- Susurro ligeramente y se marcho.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

La vio partir de vuelta al patio y se desplomo en el suelo. Halo sus puas para atrás y observo el techo unos instantes. " A pesar de todo ella a sido la unica que no me ha juzgado o dado la espalda. Ni siquiera se molesto cuando la abandone a su suerte. Confio en mi cuando se lo pedi a pesar de que solo lo dije para que no luchara. Humph! Y ella dice que yo la protego…"

*Bang!*

Uno. Dos. Tres! Disparos resonaron por toda la casa. Shadow se dejo caer por completo en su alfombra y se dio de cuenta de que lo habian tomado desprevenido. Uno de sus costados sangraba. Gruño con ira y observo un gran espejo que posaba sobre la chimenea. Reconocio rapidamente al erizo verde en su cocina y junto a el la banda de la cual el defendio a Lucy cuando la encontro.

-Busquenla!- Scourge sonaba furioso. Seguramente habia sentido como su coneccion con la can se rompia y lo volvio loco. Habia que estar verdaderamente mal de la cabeza para que entrara a su casa .

-Ahora no tengo excusas para no matarte!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Escucho los disparos dentro de la casa y observo en todas direcciones buscando al responsable. Entonces reconocio al erizo verde por una de las ventanas. "Ahora si veras de lo que soy capaz."

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas a los adentros de la casa relevando a los vandalos contra las paredes y dejandolos inconcientes. Vio a Shadow apuntandole al erizo verde con su arma y aquellos ojos azules se fijaron en los fuego de ella. Shadow no apartaba la vista de Scourge y cuando iba a tirar del gatillo un nuevo tiro lo hizo caer.

-Shadow!- La habia disparado uno de los compañeros del de mirada azulada.

-Un paso mas y te quedas sin tu erizo.- Scourge aparecio frente al azabache que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo.

-No lo mataras. Me quieres y si lo matas jamas me tendras!- Torcio la mano del erizo que portaba el arma y este exclamo un grito de dolor. Lo lanzo por los aires y corrio hasta Shadow.

-Vete de aquí!

-No! No pienso dejarte!

-Es una orden!- Y luego de aquellas palabras una fuerte punzada en su mente la sacudio y sus ojos reaccionaron ante el mandato.

Abrio la puerta de salida y una gran red de acero cayo sobre ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron pero se apagaron instantaneamente. Pronto su vista se comenzo a nublar y lo ultimo que escucho fue la risa complacida del verde.

**-00000000000000000000000000-**

Reacciono de golpe y miro a su alrededor. Su pierna le dolia y su costado estaba adormecido. Habia perdido demasiada sangre. " Es que acaso no se cansa?" Se paro y fue al baño. Agrarro su botiquin y se curo las heridas. Solo podria encontrarla cuando estuviera en peligro y ella sintiera temor y en esos momentos no tenia nada. Esperaria con su esmeralda lista para luego poder transportarse y encontrarla rapido.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Desperto con una fuerte debilidad en su cuerpo. Su vista borrosa no le permitian hubicarse y un frio que hacia mucho no sentia , rodeaba su cuerpo; Estaba desnuda. EL panico de apodero de su ser y fue cuando noto las cadenas en sus manos que la mantenian inmobil en aquella incomoda posicion.

Estaba bocabajo con sus brazos elevados en el aire. Estaba medio arrodillada pero sus rodillas no estaban unidas. Sabia que era lo que significaba. Muchas veces vio como Scourge deboraba a varias mujeres en aquella posicion. Trato de protegerse con su cola pero tambien estaba atada.

-No pensaba que lograrian romper la marca tan facilmente.- Miro a su alrededor aterrada , pero no hubico al dueño de la voz.- Pero no importa. Sera divertido tenerla devuelta. Tsk!

Entonces lo vio. Aquel erizo verde se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponia junto con sus anteojos a un lado. Su sonrisa confiada la intimidaba y aquella mirada deseosa la tenia totalmente paralizada. Jamas penso que el la veria de aquella manera. El siempre la desprecio. En esos momentos se maldecia mil veces por haber deseado aquel momento hace un tiempo atrás.

-No lograras nada. Shadow es mucho mas fuerte que tu.- Sus palabras parecieron romperse al salir de sus labios temblorosos.

-La fuerza no es la unica manera de romper una marca , hermosa.- Acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente sin perder aquella sonrisa.- Ustedes nunca han tenido ningun momento intimo. Ni un beso. Yo obtendre mucho mas que eso ahora y te proclamare mia!

Lo perdio de vista y sintio aquellas manos rozar sus caderas y luego sus gluteos. Trato de safarse de aquellas ataduras pero nada. No podia ni usar sus poderes.

-Te gustan las cadenas? Un regalo por parte del doctor y acambio el podria utilizarte cuando quisiera en sus planes de gobernar al mundo. Tsk!- Tiro del metal que la aprisionaba y se preparo para tomar posesion de su cuerpo.

Una luz roja ilumino la habitacion. Y antes de que Scourge pudiera hacer algun movimiento , un *crack* acabo con su vida.

Shadow habia aparecido y le habia quebrado su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces. Su mirada estaba en penumbra y observaba como aquel cuerpo terminaba de retorcerse en el suelo. Ahora era el quien daba miedo , con aquella aura roja rodeando su cuerpo.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Ella reconocia aquel destello , era el. Pero no lo vio en ningun momento y tampoco escucho nada. " Estare alusinando?" Entonces el grasnido de las cadenas romperse la devolvieron a la realidad. Dio un salto al sentirse libre y cubrio su cuerpo con su cola. Alli estaba el. Miraba al suelo y sus puños se mantenian temblorosos.

-Shadow?- Hablo con timidez y dio varios pasos alfrente.

-Vamos a casa.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Unas semanas habia pasado , despues de lo ocurrido. Ni el ni ella hablaban del incidente. Lucy era mas libre he independiente. Salia con Rouge y Amy mas seguido que antes y de vez en cuando se quedaba en casa de Rouge. Incluso Sonic se habia vuelto algo unido a ella.

-Asi que viven juntos pero no son nada? Duermen juntos y no hacen nada? Y Esta marcada por ti , pero es lo mas normal del mundo?- Un equidna rojo le cuestionaba a su mejor amigo.

-No veo porque tanto alboroto.- Puso sus ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Knuckles y continuo viendo la television sin prestarle mucha atension al tema.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusta? Ni un poco? La proteges como si se fuera a romper con una mirada.

-Ya. Primero intentas emparejarme con Cristal y ahora Lucy?- Resoplo molesto mirando alfin a los ojos purpuras a su lado.- Solo somos amigos.

-Si. Todo lo que ocurre entre ustedes es totalmente normal y amigable.- Su sarcasmo casi lo hizo reir.

-Dejalo asi.

-No!

-Porque no?- Gruño casi tirando de sus puas.

-Eres mi mejor amigo! Te conozco y se que tienes que sentir algo por ella.

-Si. Siento algo por ella. Pero no es amor!

-Negaras que no te atrae su cuerpo perfecto? Su sonrisa angelical y ocurrencias?- Alzo una ceja al tornar su tono de alterado a picaro.

-No se trata de…

-Ya. Cuando venga otro y se te adelante no te quejes.

Nego con su cabeza ya harto de la situacion y se paro para llevar un par de tazas a la cocina. Rouge tenia razon. Knuckles era un cabeza dura y sabia que no dejaria las cosas asi de facil.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Cierto erizo azul que recien habia escuchado parte de la discusion de Shadow y el equidna , entro y se sento a la par de Knuckles con su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.

-Donde esta Lucy?

-Atrás.- El equidna respondio sin prestarle atension. Entonces sintio el codo de Sonic chocar contra su costado. Lo miro con molestia y luego de ver como este le guiñaba el ojo , comprendio.

-Genial!- Se paro animado y camino hasta el pasillo que dirigia hasta la salida.

-Oponente numero uno!- Como si estuviera documentando un partido. Knuckles paso de largo a Shadow y se asomo en la ventana de la cocina.

-No sigas.-Gruño casi deshintegrandolo con la mirada.

-Seria una lastima que Sonic te ganara a Lucy.- Lo ignoro por completo y vio como Sonic y la Husky se reunian.

-Lucy jamas le haria caso.- Respondio confiado.

-Y como estas tan seguro?- Se cruzo de brazos y fruncio su ceño al ver a su amigo tan tranquilo.

-Es algo de chicas. Rouge debio de contartelo en algun momento.- Se encogio de hombros y se sento en el comedor.

-Que cosa?

-Es como una regla. Si una esta interesada en un chico. Las demas se apartan. Y Amy vive obsecionada con el azul.

-Humph!

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Husky!- Escucho la voz de su carismatico amigo azul y se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Hola , Blue! Que te trae por aquí?-Sonrio amigablemente siguiendolo con la mirada.

-Tengo ganas de ir a comer algo y no me siento con interes de ir solo. Asi que me preguntaba si tu querias ir comigo.

-Tu y yo?- Arqueo una ceja con desconfianza.

-Claro! Porque no?

-No lo se.-Hizo una mueca de deshagrado.

-Vamos! Asi sales de aquí un rato.-Le guiño un ojo.

-Pero y porque no has invitado a Amy?

-Amy? -Ahora era el quien la miraba con desconfianza.

-Claro! Ella moriria por ir contigo a comer!- Dio un salto con alegria y ojos soñadores.

-No. Quiero ir contigo. -Simplifico encogido de brazos.

-Que tal si tu invitas a alguien mas y yo a Amy?

-Porque temes tanto en salir a solas conmigo?- Se cruzo de brazos sintiendose ofendido.

-No es que tema. Es… es algo de chicas.- Miro en otra direccion con nerviosismo.

-Bien. Invitare a mi hermano! No encontraremos en el centro comercial en media hora.!- Y tras decir esto se marcho en un rayo de luz azul.

Sonrio complacida y saco su mobil para marcarle a su amiga y darle la noticia. Tal vez no era una cita con su adorado erizo , pero era algo.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Asi que no paso nada con Cristal?

-No. Se me abalanzo encima ese dia y Lucy me la quito de encima.- Sonrio de lado al recordar aquel suceso.

-Pero ella dice que son novios y toda la cosa jajajajaja.- Knuckles no pudo evitar reir ante lo estupido que sonaba aquello.- Porque las mas buenotas casi siempre son unas psicopatas? Jaajjaajaj

-Ni idea. Creo que…

-Sii! Dijo que nos encontraramos en el centro en media hora! Llevara a su hermano.- Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar dejar su conversacion para escuchar la de la canina.- No. Aun no lo conozco. No me…jajajaj no. Yo…si…tu crees? Jajajaja claro que no! Lo dudo! Jajajaja.-Se le miraba bastante entusiasmada.

Ambos se miraron confundidos y despues la miraron. Vieron como enganchaba y se marchaba al cuarto.

-Que haces?

-Voy a salir.- Respondio con una gran sonrisa al ver al erizo negro cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

-Con Sonic?- Fruncio su ceño.

-Y Amy y su hermano!- Chillo emocionada.

-Rose tiene un hermano?-Ahora la miraba con sarcasmo.

-Nooo! Jajajaja. El hermano de Sonic!

-Manic?

-No me dijo su nombre. Oye crees que deba usar un vestido o …

-Desde cuando te preocupa tanto lo que te pones?- Ahora si estaba algo irritado.

-Siempre. Es solo que cuando voy a salir , ya tenia pensado que me pondria. Pero ahora fue tan de la nada y…

-Lo que sea se te vera bien.

Luego de aquella fria respuesta , lo vio salir de la habitacion. Fruncio su ceño y suspiro volviendose a su ropa. " Realmente no logro entenderlo."

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Y que haremos?

-Nada.

-Pero…

-Si quieres divertirte ahí esta la puerta.

Shadow y Knuckles discutian en medio de la sala. Por alguna razon el azabache estaba muy inquieto y el equidna no perdia oportunidad de molestarlo.

-Amargado! No se ni como soy tu amigo! (Quien no le ha dicho eso a su mejor amig ? Jajajajaja)

-Tengo que salir de aquí.- Suspiro ansioso y camino a la puerta.

-Pero a donde vas?

Knuckles siguio a Shadow con aburrimiento. El de mirada carmesi parecia que sabia exactamente a donde iba , y ala vez no. Era como si siguiera un rastro.

Un rato despues , ambos aparecieron en un parque. Muchos zoomorfos disfrutaban de ese caluroso dia sambullendose en el lago. Los niños jugaban en unos chorros de agua en una zona cercada para ellos y otros simplemente se sentaban en uno de los gazebos y comian algo.

-Tienes que estar enfermo. Que demonios hacemos aq…

Entonces comprendio. Frente a ellos , bajo un arbol algo apartado , se encontraban tres erizos y una husky. Sonrio con malicia al ver a Shadow mirando en la misma direccion y noto como cerraba sus manos en puño.

-No que no?

-Cierra la boca…

_**Jajajajaja alguien anda celoso xD Espero que les halla gustado! Dejen sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wiiiii! Otro capitulo xD Salud! *eleva copa de gummies* Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Chapter X**_

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Ahhh! Que emocion! Tendre una cita con mi Sonikku!- Amy no habia parado de decir cosas algo melosas en todo el camino al centro comercial. Lucy sonreia algo nerviosa y apenada al sentir como todos las miraban.- Y tu tendras una con Manic! Una doble cita!

-Que? No yo…

-Hola chicas!- Sonic aparecio en escena. Se le miraba muy animado.- Estas bien?- Se preocupo al ver a Lucy tan roja.

-Si…Si!-Asintio con velocidad y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Awww a donde hiremos Sonikku?- Amy salto sobre el azul y le brindo un fuerte abrazo. Sonic sonrio nervioso y se separo de ella lentamente.

-Pensaba comer aquí. Pero mi hermano esta antojado de ir al parque asi que…

-Sonic!

Los tres se giraron y vieron llegar a un erizo verde sonriendo. La husky abrio sus ojos como platos al verlo y dio un salto para atrás , quedando a espaldas de Sonic y Amy.

-Lucy? Que ocurre?- La rosada la vio con preocupacion. Aquella loba gris estaba temblando y por alguna razon se ocultaba de Manic.

-El..el..es…

-Es mi hermano, Manic. El…- Freno de golpe al comprender la situacion. Habia olvidado por completo el gran parecido de su hermano con Scourge.- Tranquila. El es un buen chico.- Sonrio calidamente.

-Manic?- Se asomo y le sonrio con galarnura.-Lo siento…yo…

-Tranquila. Ya me han confundido con esa rata. Pero soy totalmente diferente.

-Vaya que lo es…- Bromeo Sonic recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano.

-jejeje…ella es Lucy! Lucy The Husky!- La rosada tomo a Lucy y la guio frente a frente con Manic. Ambos se vieron con un leve sonroje.

-Encantado , Lucy.- Agarro su mano con gentileza y beso su mano.

-No es algo anticuado?-Sonrio con dulzura ante el gesto.

-La caballerosidad nunca pasa de moda.- Aquel tono galante volvio y la miro a los ojos.

Asintio y volvio a sonreir. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo fueron a casa de Amy a buscar varias cosas para preparar un picnic. Manic le hablaba casi todo el tiempo y no podia evitar reir con sus ocurrencias.

Llegaron y se acomodaron bajo un arbol ; acomodaron todo y se sentaron a charlar. Amy estaba todo el tiempo hablando y bromiando con Sonic y el no parecia incomodo.

-Debio de hacerte algo bastante fuerte.

-Huh?- Salio de sus pensamientos y borro su tonta sonrisa de ver a Amy tan feliz junto a Sonic.

-Scourge.

-Ah. Si.- Murmuro con una mueca de tristeza.

-Tu solo di y yo hire a patearle el trasero.-Afirmo seriamente.

-jajaja gracias. Pero no creo que puedas.

-No crees que pueda contra el?- Su tono se volvio ofendido , pero volvio a sonreir.

-No. Me refiero a que bueno…Scourge esta muerto.-Confeso bajando el tono de su voz.

-Que?- Sonic y Amy se unieron a la conversacion.

-Dime a quien tengo que compensar?- Agrego divertido el de puas verdes.

-No creo que sea dificil de adivinar.- Comento Sonic mirando a Lucy.

-Shadow?- La voz de Amy era casi inaudible.

-Que?- Manic casi escupio su jugo de fresas.

-No hablamos del tema.-Suspiro pesadamente arrancando un poco de grama.

Lucy corto la charla y se paro. Solto otro suspiro pesado y partio para relajarse. Manic la siguio en silencio.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-No sabias que estaria aquí pero aun asi llegamos a donde se encontraba?- Knuckles intentaba comprender a su amigo.

-Debe de ser por la marca.- Hablo cortante.

Volvio su vista a donde se suponia que el grupo estaba y vio como Lucy se iba aparte con Manic. " A donde demonios van?"

-Si. Claro! Ahora es la marca. Con quien crees que…

Las quejas del equidna fueron calladas al Shadow alejarse de el. Resoplo con cansancio y siguio a su amigo como pudo. Llegaron al extremo final del parque y Shadow se recosto del tronco del arbol viendo a la pareja no muy lejos de ellos.

-Detecto celos?- Se burlo entre risas pero la mirada asesina de su amigo lo hizo tragar pesado.

Vio como su amigo subia al arbol y se callaba por primera vez en su vida. Agudizo su audicion y cerro los ojos para escuchar con atension.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Estas bien?- Lo escucho preocupado por primera vez.

-Si. Es solo que necesitaba algo de aire.- Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ha sido algo traumante, cierto?- Lucy asintio mirando al suelo.- No te digo que lo hagas conmigo , pero deberias hablar con alguien de eso.

-La unica persona con la que puedo hablar no quiere hacerlo.

-Shadow?

-Asi es.

-Es tu novio?-Se cruzo de brazos y sus palabras sonaron con algo de molestia.

-mmm…no.- Nego con desanimo.

-No tienes novio?- Ahora sonaba sorprendido.

-Bromeas? Jamas he tenido novio.- Decidio que lo mejor seria animarse y olvidar por un momento sus problemas.

-Enserio? Nahhhh.-Agito sus manos dramaticamente y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de reir.

-jajaja si. Es algo complicado. Algun dia entenderas el porque.

-Y no tienes interes en nadie?

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aquella conversacion lo estaba aborreciendo mas de la cuenta. El erizo verde estaba intentando tirarle la onda a Lucy y ella ni enterada. Estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho algo que avivo su curiosidad.

-Y no tienes interes en nadie?

Vio como Lucy lo pensaba un segundo y un leve sonroje pintaba sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza francesa y llevaba un traje naranja y blanco con escote de corazon y espalda abierta. Le llegaba a mitad de piernas y traia unas sandalias blancas que se enlazaban en sus tobillos y terminaban debajo de las rodillas. Su cola se movia con el viento. Por un momento sintio lo mismo que ella sentia. Un temor mezclado con alegria y nerviosismo le revolco el estomago. Que significaba aquello? "Maldita marca!."

-No?

-Lo has pensado mucho. Y que es eso , una pregunta? Jajajaja.

-jajaja lo se. Es que no he conocido bien esa sensacion. Mentiria si te dijera que si.

-Y con decir que no tambien.

Observo como ambos se sonreian y reian animadamente. Otra vez se sintio mal. Eso no eran celos. Le dolia el hecho de que ella actuara de la misma forma con el y el solo le hiciera gestos molestos o irritados. El no odiaba su risa ni sus ocurrencias. Pero el era frio con ella y no lo podia evitar. Aun asi ella permanecia con el y no se rendia cuando se proponia en sacarle una sonrisa. "Tonta." Sonrio antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Camino en silencio a casa de Shadow junto a Amy. Ese dia habia sido algo extraño. Se mantenia muy pensativa en un intento por saber que era lo que sentia.

-Que te parecio Manic?- Despues de horas hablando de su amado erizo azul , Rose decidio preguntarle a su amiga sobre su cita.

-Bien…

-Bien?- La vio colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas y verla con confusion.

-Si. Que quieres que te diga?- Reacciono y freno frente a la puerta de la casa.

-Te gusto?- La vio con picardia.

-Que tiene hoy todo el mundo con preguntarme eso?- Elevo un poco la voz y se cruzo de brazos.

-Oh vamos! No seas tonta. Es normal que ya te gusten los chicos! Y Manic es encantador! Guapo! Atento! Sexy!- Dio un saltito al mencionar aquello.

-Te lo regalo jajajajja- Bromeo luego de negar con la cabeza.-Creo que no es mi tipo.

-Y tu tipo es este chico rudo , serio y protector?- Cuan acusacion señalo a la casa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Porque todos piensan que me gusta Shadow?- Se cruzo de brazos con falsa ofensa en su actitud.

-Vives con el hace mas de un año. Han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y no puedes olvidar que el te marco.

-Eso no influye con mis sentimientos o si?- Su voz se tambaleo.- Y ya. Se acabo el tema. Tengo que entrar y ya me imagino su cara al verme. Porque te aseguro que esta escuchando todo esto.

Amy se encogio de brazos y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla , se fue a casa. Respiro hondo antes de entrar y abrio la puerta. Como lo imaginaba , Shadow estaba en el sofa viendola con una gran interrogante. Nego sonriendo y este le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado.

**-0000000000000000000000000-**

Habia escuchado las insinuaciones de Amy y recordo a Knuckles haciendo lo mismo con el. Sonrio de medio lado. El y ella juntos? Por mas increible que sonara , el nunca la vio de esa forma. Pero gracias a sus amigos ahora no podria evitar pensar en eso.

La vio asomarse por la puerta y la invito a sentarse con el. Parecia que sus dias no habian sido tan diferentes despues de todo.

-Respecto a lo que dijo A…

-Lo has pensado?- La interrumpio viendola fijamente. Estaba serio pero no era porque estuviese molesto.

-Tu y yo juntos?- Vio como sus orejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrian de sobre asintio.- Una vez , pero descarte la idea rapido.- Trato de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-Por?

\- Solo no lo veo posible, deacuerdo?- Se paro de golpe y camino a la cocina.

Aquello le parecio extraño. Por lo general era el quien se marchaba de esa forma y cortaba una conversacion. Pero decidio dejarlo asi. Ella ya habia dicho que aquello no era posible , asi que el no tenia porque seguir dandole tantas vueltas.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

_**Sueño:**_

Corria a prisa en medio de una tormenta que ella misma habia causado. Huia de algo pero no sabia de que o quien. Su respiracion era agitada y el frio le dificultaba el mantener el ritmo. Habia llegado a una playa. De pronto paro de llover y el cielo se despejo dejando ver una noche de luna llena.

"Eres mia." El eco de aquella voz masculina volvio a aterrarla. " No puedes huir de mi. Tsk !" un rayo de luz verde paso a su lado y dio la vuelta frente a ella.

Unos grandes ojos azules casi chocaron contra los de ella. Reconocia aquella sonrisa juguetona a la perfeccion.

-NOOOO! TU ESTAS MUERTO!- Aquel grito irracundo sono mas debil de lo que habia sido exclamado. Trato de correr pero el erizo verde la agarro con fuerza.

Entonces una gran ola se levanto y cayo sobre ellos pero no los movio. La agarro por la parte trasera de su cabeza y le mostro sus filosos colmillos antes de clavarlos en su cuello.

**-000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Ahhhhh!- Se desperto de golpe con aquel alarido. Vio a la Husky retorcerse en su lugar apretando su cabeza con ambas manos pero aun dormia.

-Lucy! Despierta!- La sacudio y la sento en su regazo.

Lucy estaba sudando frio y su respiracion era agitada. Agarro su cabeza entre sus manos y trato de que reaccionara al verlo.

-Shadow!

-Estoy aquí! Despierta!- Volvio a sacudirla entre sus brazos.

-Quitalo! Quitamelo de encima!

-Ya basta!- La vio abrir sus ojos y dar un salto tratando de alejarse de el.- El ya no puede hacerte nada.-La abrazo con fuerza hasta que sintio que alfin se relajaba.

-Lo siento.- susurro en su pecho.

-No es tu…- Entonces noto una mancha de sangre en su guante y se detuvo. La alejo un poco y vio una marca de mordida en su cuello.- No es posible. Te duele?

-Mi cabeza es lo mas que me duele.- Se alejo de el y Shadow se marcho a buscar algo para limpiar y desinfectar la herida.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Crees que sea porque no hicimos lo que Rouge nos dijo?- Susurro con la mano del azabache en su cuello haciendo presion.

-Eso estaba pensando…-Respondio pensativo sin mirarla.

Lucy se alejo de Shadow y se volvio a recostar. Este fue a apagar la luz y se recosto a la par de ella pero no midio bien y al ella estar en el borde de la cama y el intentar abrazarla , ambos cayeron. El sobre ella.

-Jajajajajaja fijate!- La risa de Lucy hizo que Shadow la mirara con confusion.- Es una broma. Solo dejame parar…- Callo al ver sus ojos hacer contacto visual con los de ella. Sintio su respiracion en su rostro. Shadow sonrio de una forma rara para ella y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Entonces la distancia se fue acortando entre sus labios y ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente.

-Shadow the Hedgehog , reportese!- Su comunicador los sorprendio y ambos se alejaron el uno del otro recobrando el aliento. Ambos se miraban bastante molestos por aquella interrupcion.

Vio como Shadow salia a responder y se recosto en la cama. No se habia percatado de lo agitada que estaba hasta ese momento. Que estuvieron a punto de hacer?

-Preparate.- Su voz sonaba mas fria de lo normal al dar aquel mandato.

-Tenemos una mision?- Fruncio su ceño buscando una muda de ropa adecuada para salir.

-Tenemos suena a manada. Yo tengo una mision.

-Entonces porque debo prepararme?- Se quejo inflando sus cachetes.

-No te quedaras aquí sola hasta que sepamos que ocurre. Asi que…

-Donde me quedare?

-Con Rouge. No es la mejor opcion pero mejor con ella que sola. Ya la llame.

-Si , papi.- Se burlo tomando una mochila que tenia preparada para emergencias y tomo el brazo de Shadow sin quitar su pijamas.

-Tonta…

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Aparecieron en casa de Rouge y lo vio partir a hablar con su amiga. Si la murcielago estaba seria era porque Shadow la mataria si no hacia lo que el decia. Tan preocupado estaba por ella?

-No hagas ninguna tonteria.- Se despidio sacando su esmeralda.

-Espera!- Lucy corrio y le dio un calido abrazo. Rara vez hacia aquello pero no por eso no fue correspondida. Respiro hondo.- Cuidate.

-No tienes que decirlo.- Le sonrio de medio lado y la aparto de el para desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Rouge y Lucy miraban una pelicula de accion en la recamara de la vampireza. La canina estaba bocabajo mirando en direccion a la piecera de la cama , mientras Rouge estaba recostada a la acolchonada cabecera de su cama. El inmenso televisor se encontraba en la pared de alfrente.

-No te preocupes linda. Es solo una guardia. No ira a la guerra.- La murcielago se recosto a su lado de la misma manera al verla distraida.

-Enserio tenemos que besarnos?-Solto de golpe sin mirarla ,sorprendiendo a su amiga.

-Si eso fue lo que paso con Scourge , si. Por eso andas tan distraida , niña?-Rio un poco buscando su mirada.

-Mjuh…-Torcio su gesto con preocupacion.

-Te gusta. No es cierto?- Puso pausa a la pelicula y se sento con sus piernas cruzadas con visible interes en su mirada.

-Ya eres la cuarta persona que lo pregunta. Enserio parece que me gusta?- Se giro mirando al techo y resoplo con cansancio.

-Es casi obvio, nena! Vives con el , duermen en la misma cama ; aun habiendo otra en la casa. Conviven como si fueran pareja , se preocupan el uno al otro! Me amenazo con que si te pasaba algo me dejaba sin alas! Tu que pensarias?- Comenzaba a sonar algo histerica al enumerar las cosas con sus dedos.

-Pensaria que son grandes amigos o hasta hermanos.- Ni ella se lo creia.

-jajajajajaja hermanos? No sabes de que hablas cierto?-Casi escupio intentando hablar en medio de la risa.

-Es solo que lo veo tan imposible. El es la forma de vida perfecta y yo…

-Tu eres un super bombom! Tienes un gran corazon! Eres tan inocente que siento que te corrompo con solo mirarte! - Regaño cruzada de brazos mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Rouge…-Comenzo a hablar en tono de advertencia.

-No, no , no ,no señorita! Tu y yo habiamos hablado de tu autoestima!

Se sento con su mirada triste y orejas gachas.

-Todos los chicos se babean cuando te ven!-Chillo algo frustrada , no comprendiendo la actitud de su amiga.

-Shadow no hace eso!-Rio un poco sonrojada.

-Claro que no! Como vas a pretender que se distraiga babeando cuando tiene que espantarte tanto buitre?- Casi rio al decir aquello.

-Que?-Fruncio su ceño ante aquella referencia.

-Ambos se gustan y ninguno lo quiere aceptar.- Confeso frustrada de ver a sus amigos en aquella situacion.

-Yo no le intereso , Rouge. Lo se. Solo olvida el tema , si?-Casi le rogo en medio de un puchero.

-Como sea. Pero ese beso tiene que pasar o una mordida sera el menor de tus problemas.- Volvio a poner la pelicula en marcha y dejo el tema por la paz.

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Dos dias habian pasado desde que el la habia recogido en casa de Rouge y ella no queria dejar su forma de cachorro. Habia vuelto a ser aquella criatura indefensa y se le miraba muy deprimida. Shadow intento un sin numero de cosas para que ella se comunicara con el pero no obtuvo ningun resultado.

Estaba recostado en su sofa mirando al techo. Estaba frustrado por la situacion. Y Rouge lo unico que le decia era : Dale tiempo. Tiempo? Para que?

El timbre de su puerta sono y miro con cansancion a la salida de su casa. No estaba de animos para transporto a fuera y se topo con Sonic.

-Que haces aquí?- Inquirio molesto.

-Queria saber como esta Lucy. Amy me conto que esta muy deprimida y que nadie sabe porque.

Asintio y abrio la puerta. Volvio a su sillon y observo como el erizo azul se arrodillaba frente a Lucy ; que se mantenia recostada sobre la alfombra con su cola enroscada en su cuerpo.

-Hey! Han abierto una pista de patinaje en en centro! Ya sabes por los calores y esas cosas de verano jejeje. Tengo varias taquillas! Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Lucy solo abrio los ojos para observar al animado y energico erizo tratando de subirle los animos. Aquello sonaba bien. Siempre a querido patinar sobre hielo , pero ahora no se sentia de animos.

-Vamos! Don gruñon vendra con nosotros! Y Amy!- Informo riendo al mencionar a Shadow y escuchar como este le gruñia.

Miro al azabache con la interogante en su rostro. Shadow tenia que conocer aquella mirada. Vio como se sorprendia un poco y luego asintia con una media sonrisa.

-Ve a prepararte.

-Huh?- Sonic vio como Lucy se colocaba en sus cuatro patas y corria al cuarto.- Genial!- Aplaudio antes de enviarle una guiñada a Shadow.

_**Y , que tal? **____** Espero que les guste como va transcurriendo la historia! Dejen sus reviews! Nos leeremos pronto ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Otro mas? :O ajajaja si! A este paso creo que completo el fic hoy mismo! :D **_

_**Capitulo XI**_

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Llegaron a la pista y se encontraron con Amy. Lucy se mantuvo callada en todo el camino pero almenos sonreia a ratos. Luego de saludarse Amy se marcho con Lucy y patinaron un rato mientras los chicos las observaban.

-Hey! Sonic!- Ambos erizos miraron a sus espaldas y se toparon con uno de puas verdes.

-Manic! Que sorpresa!- Saludo animado Sonic volviendo a mirar a las chicas.

-Asi que andas otra vez con Lucy?- Sonrio con picardia colocandose los patines.

-Es solo para animarla.-Avanzo a decir al sentir la mirada retante de Shadow sobre el.

-Animarla , he?- Hizo un saludo tipo soldado y le guiño un ojo a su hermano antes de salir a reunirse con las chicas. Ignorando por completo a Shadow.

Shadow miro con molestia al erizo verde y se mantuvo atento a lo que pasaba. Sonic solo miraba enbobado a la rosada saluando a su hermano.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Alli estaba aquel erizo verde otra vez. Llego a donde nosotras y nos saludo muy elocuente , pero sentia que me miraba de forma extraña. Deje a Amy un momento al el invitarme a patinar con el y ella insisitir para que lo acompañara.

-Deprimida, linda?- Su tono preocupado me atrajo a la realidad mientras patinaba a su lado.

-Solo pensativa. No entiendo porque tanto alboroto.- Se encogio de hombros y sonrio.

-Entonces , estas bien?- Su animo volvio al sentirse aliviado. Lucy asintio.

-Cuidado!-Una ardilla azul grito al venir fuera de control directo a ellos. Lucy se quedo frizada y Manic fue el primero en reaccionar.

Sintio como aquellos brazos la empujaban lejos del peligro y ambos rodaban sobre aquel hielo. El la abrazaba para cuidarla de cualquier daño y ella no podia mas que reir ante aquello. Terminaron del otro lado de la pista , el sobre ella.

-jajajajaja! Estas bien?- Manic tambien fue contagiado por sus risas y aun la abrazaba.

-Si , gracias.- Paro de reir y le sonrio agradecida al verlo a los ojos. Pero su sonrisa se torno nerviosa al ver como este se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.- Manic?

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Observo como el la sacaba a patinar y tuvo que respirar profundo para poder calmarse. Entonces Sonic se despidio de el para acompañar a Amy y volvio su vista al escuchar un alarido de uno de los que patinaban en el lugar. Rodo sus ojos pero al darse cuenta de que iba directo a donde Lucy patinaba reacciono.

Entonces Manic la agarro y la saco del peligro. "Acaso esta riendo con ese imbecil?" Eso sin duda estaba derramando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El llevaba dias tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y aquel moco llegaba y ya ella estaba muerta de la risa.-Humph!- Se cruzo de brazos y se preparo para largarse de alli cuando lo vio sobre ella apunto de besarla.

-Quita tus mugrosas manos de ella!- Se deslizo a su gran velocidad y para cuando Manic reacciono ya estaba estampado contra el cristal que rodeaba la pista.

-Shadow?-Lucy se sento en su lugar y lo miro confusa.-Por…

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!-Casi escupio aquellas palabras de lo molesto que estaba y pudo jurar que ella asintio con temor en sus ojos.

Aparecieron devuelta a la casa en un control caos. Shadow la sento con el mas minimo cuidado sobre la cama y se alejo un poco para calmarse.

-Shad…

-Que demonios quieres de mi , Lucy?-Suspiro cansado frotando su sien.

-N…no…com…prendo.-Lucy se removio en su lugar con temor y abrazo su cola.

-Porque te cuesta tanto comunicarte conmigo y llega ese imbecil y rapido te derrites en sus brazos?- Oh oh , se estaba molestando otra vez.

-Derre…tir…me?- Se hecho para atrás y miro a un lado buscando una salida.

-Me vas a negar que se iban a besar?-La tomo de los brazos y la obligo a pararse mirandolo a los ojos.

-Besarnos? Manic y yo? Ewwww- Nego con una mueca de asco.

Shadow elevo una ceja en señal de confusion al escuchar aquella accion infantil por parte de ella.

-Asco?-Fruncio su ceño y suaviso su agarre al verla girar su rostro.

-Manic es como una copia de Scourge. Tu crees que yo me besaria con el? Espera. Es esto una especie de escena de celos?-Entrecerro sus ojos y lo vio acusadoramente.

-Lo es.-La atrajo mas a el agarrandola de la cintura y usando su mano libre para elevar su rostro para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos.

-Igual y sabes que no podemos besarnos. Estoy marcada y mmmm…-No pudo completar su argumento al sentir como este la callaba atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y corresponderle.

Sonrio en medio del beso al sentirse correspondido. Afirmo mas su agarre y la pego a su cuerpo. Un beso dulce que se fue transformando en uno apasionado. Aquello decia a gritos lo mucho que ambos habian deseado aquel momento y que no lo desperdiciarian. Se separo de ella a regañadientes y la vio directo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Lucy tenian un brillo que no habia notado. Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y una timida sonrisa en sus labios.- Enserio quieres saber lo que me pasaba?- Rompio el silencio provocando que la viera con interes. Asintio levemente sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

-Estaba frustrada. Rouge , Amy y incluso Sonic se la habian pasado insinuando que yo tenia sentimientos hacia ti.- Miro al suelo con una mueca de tristeza.- Estaba poniendo en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos.- Elevo la vista y lo miro a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lograste lo que querias?- Inquirio con algo de temor en su mirada.

-Si.

-Y bien , que has demmm…

Ahora era el quien no podia terminar de formular la pregunta. Lucy lo habia vuelto a besar. Susupiro relajado y dejando ir a todos aquellos temores y enigmas que lo habian atormentado durante dias y volvio a pegarla a su cuerpo en medio de un abrazo protector. La cola de la husky de enrosco levemente en el cuerpo del azabache mientras volvian a separarse.

Ambos se gustaban y ahora lo sabian. Eran correspondidos por el otro y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento. No mas juegos del gato y el raton. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Te quiero , Shadow.- Sonrio feliz abrazandolo y cerrando sus ojos.

-Te quiero , Lucy.- Correspondio aquel abrazo.

Ya no abria mas Scourge. No mas secretos ni problemas…o si?

_**Jah! Los engañe xD Este es el capitulo final! Peeeerooo estoy trabajando en la secuela! Asi que si les interesa , solo dejenme un review! Espero que les halla gustado el primer fic de mi OC Lucy de Husky! Se que muchos no lo leeran por la misma razon , pero igual y la hize y deseaba compartirla! Muchas gracias por su apoyo atravez de este proyecto! Nos leeremos pronto! Cuidense! Chao! ;D**_


End file.
